Heart of the Wolf
by LadyRen5
Summary: Hinata never went to the Academy. Instead, she is a prisoner in her own home. One night, she comes face to face with a white wolf. But there's more to this beautiful creature than meets the eye. Where will this path lead? Kiba/Hinata Slight AU
1. Unexpected Encounters

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

Summary: Hinata never went to the Academy. Instead, she is a prisoner in her own home. One night, she comes face to face with a white wolf. But there's more to this beautiful creature than meets the eye. Where will this path lead?

* * *

**Heart of the Wolf**

Chapter One: Unexpected Encounters

She stood on the cliff bank, letting the wind blow through her long midnight blue hair. It was late at night, the full moon shone down brightly. Lady Hinata Hyuga's black kimono sleeves swayed in the breeze.

She had snuck out of her home again, like she did every night. It was becoming a routine for her. Hinata would slip passed the guards and run wildly into the night, just like a caged animal would if it were set free.

If an intruder broke in right now, all they would find would be an empty bed. Someone had tried to kidnap her before when she was a little girl; however, her father, Hiashi, saved her and killed the man. Unfortunately, the abductor was head of the Cloud ninja. To prevent a war, Hizashi, Hinata's uncle, willingly gave up his life in her father's place.

After her sister, Hanabi, was born and her mother died, Hinata's life took a turn for the worse. She would struggle through her father's intense training, but it wasn't enough. He thought of her as weak and insignificant, not worthy of being heir to the Hyuga Clan. Instead, it was promised to her younger sister. The training had stopped, but her father's cruel treatment had not.

She secretly practiced as often as she could, though she spent most of her time buried in her books, working her brain since she was forbidden to train. She wasn't allowed to leave and no one came to visit her, because she didn't have a single friend.

Hinata reflected on those thoughts as her pale eyes stared down at Konoha. The village was so big, and yet she knew no one other than her clan. She could see the Hyuga compound from there. Her eyes narrowed as she looked at it. It was a prison to her.

This was the only place she felt free. Free like the wind against her face. Free from her father's cruel words. Free from the way he looked disdainfully at her every time he saw her. She breathed in the fresh air.

That's when Hinata's thoughts began to stray, as they always did. She looked over the cliff. Such a long way down. If she jumped, would anyone really care? Would her father even shed a tear for her? Her father and sister looked down on her. Even her cousin Neji, who was a member of the branch family was stronger than her. She felt like a failure. She was sixteen now and already through with life. But every night, she couldn't will herself to jump.

She nervously stepped away from the cliff edge, the height of it finally affecting her. "Guess I'm a failure at this too," she said out loud to herself.

Hinata turned around and was about to walk back down the mountain, when she saw a pair of eyes glowing in the dark. They were big and luminous and watching her every move. She gasped out of shock, raising her kimono sleeve to her mouth. She couldn't move. Hinata stared into the eyes of the animal staring back at her. She thought for sure it would attack, but it remained motionless.

She let out a nervous breath and tried to think. _Maybe, if I walk very slowly, it will let me pass by without harm._

Hinata kept her eyes on the animal as she slowly and cautiously took a step. She couldn't tell what the creature was, as it remained hidden in the brush. All she could see was its eyes. She was too afraid to activate her Byakugan, fearing it would frighten the animal and attack her. Then again, she really didn't want to know what it was since it looked rather big.

As she took a few more steps, the animal swiftly came out of its hiding spot and blocked her path. Hinata felt an intense fear swelling in her belly. It rose up into her throat, making her unable to scream. She wasn't suppose to be here. Nobody knew where she was. If it attacked her, none would be the wiser. They'd find her body later, if there was anything left of it. Her heart was beating out of control as she squeezed her eyes shut, waiting to be devoured.

When nothing happened, Hinata slowly opened them. She could see in front of her, by the light of the moonlight, a large white wolf. Sharp white teeth protruded from its mouth, causing her to gasp again. However, this time she took a closer look. It was sitting down, panting like a dog happy to see her. Hinata was confused. She thought for sure the animal was going to kill her. Instead, it looked rather friendly.

"H-hey th-there, boy," Hinata stuttered. She tried to sound brave, but utterly failed. Her hand was shaking as she reached out to touch its head. _What am I doing? _she asked herself. Then, it was like she was talking to her own body. _Don't touch the thing. Are you crazy?_

But her shaky hand wouldn't cooperate. It kept reaching out to touch the wolf. Surprisingly enough, her hand stopped shaking the moment she felt its fur. The white wolf enjoyed it thoroughly and rubbed its head up even further into her palm.

"I must be crazy," Hinata accidentally said out loud. The wolf seemed to laugh at the comment. Hinata nervously giggled herself. Funny, she couldn't remember the last time she laughed. This was getting more bizarre by the second.

Hinata looked into the wolf's eyes. She never expected them to be a warm shade of brown. They looked so menacing before when they were glowing in the dark.

Suddenly, the wolf stood back up. Hinata quickly withdrew her hand. Her brain began wreaking havoc. _Did I do something wrong? Maybe I wasn't suppose to look him directly in the eye. Did I just challenge him without realizing it?_

Her fears subsided as the wolf walked over to the cliff edge where she once stood and sat down. The animal was far enough away that she could try to escape. The wolf turned its head to look at her, watching to see what she would do.

Oddly enough, Hinata found herself not wanting to leave. Somehow she knew the wolf wouldn't harm her. Trusting her instincts, she walked over to the cliff edge and stood beside him. They both looked out at the twinkling lights of the village.

"It's so beautiful, isn't it?" Hinata asked, knowing very well it couldn't answer her. "In the dark, you can't see how much someone is suffering."

The wolf looked up at her and whimpered. It was like he knew what she was saying. Hinata looked down at the animal and smiled slightly.

"Guess you saw me earlier. I only think about jumping. I never would actually go through with it." Hinata spoke as if she were explaining herself to a person. "My life is just so empty. I don't know why I'm even here. This is the only place I feel alive."

Hinata sat down beside the wolf. She told him all about her painful life. The animal was easy to talk to. He just sat there listening to her every word. It was like he could understand her, even though she knew that was impossible. Nevertheless, she spoke till early morning. Hinata never talked so much in her whole life.

"I need to be going soon. It's almost sunrise." Hinata had a sad look on her face as she gazed at the horizon. The wolf glanced up at the sky and jumped to its feet. Hinata, puzzled, looked over at him. "What's wrong boy?"

The wolf seemed sad as well. Then, to her surprise, it licked her cheek and fled. All she could see was a white blur as it ran back through the brush and out of sight.

"Was it something I said?" Hinata asked out loud, touching her wet cheek. She knew it wouldn't last forever. She had to get back too before someone spotted her missing.

She raced down the mountain as fast as she could. As she was running, Hinata wondered if she would ever see the beautiful white wolf again. Deep within her heart, she hoped so.

* * *

Hinata snuck back into the Hyuga compound, unnoticed by the guards. She had their pattern down and could easily avoid being detected. She opened the door to her solitary bedroom. The sun was beginning to rise, slowly lighting up the darkened room. She walked over to her bed and slipped under the covers. Servants would be coming soon to wake her up. She wanted to rest for a little while before they arrived.

The instant she closed her eyes, Hinata heard a male voice in her room. "Finally going to sleep, I see."

Hinata jerked up into a sitting position, her covers falling down into her lap. Her breathing became erratic as she frantically searched her bedroom. Her pale eyes rove across the bookshelves that lined the walls. At last, they settled on a man sitting in a chair in the far corner of her room. How did she not notice him before?

Neji Hyuga sat there with a rather stern look on his face. His brown hair was pulled back into his familiar ponytail. He was already dressed for the day in his robes and he didn't look pleased at all.

She couldn't figure out why he was in her room. Her cousin had never been there before. As a matter of fact, he steered clear from the head family as much as possible. The only time she ever saw him was when he occasionally trained with her father.

Hinata had a hard time breathing and her whole body began to shake. If Neji told Hiashi about this, she would be severely punished.

"You know if you get caught, the branch family, who are assigned to protect you, will be punished." Neji said it more as a statement than a question.

Of course his concern was for his side of the family. Hinata couldn't speak. Even her pale eyes trembled with fear.

Neji noticed her reaction. "I won't tell your father, if that's what you're worried about. It will be our secret."

Hinata started breathing normally. She shook her head in confusion. Was she hearing him right? He wasn't going to tell? Hinata always thought Neji held her responsible for his father's death. If it wasn't for her, he might still be alive.

"Where exactly do you go every night anyway?" Neji asked curiously.

So, he knew this wasn't the first time she snuck out of the house. Since he wasn't going to tell her father, the least she could do was try to answer him as best as she could.

"U-up on the mountainside." Hinata finally found her voice, but it was so low it was barely audible.

"I see." Neji contemplated her words. He leaned forward, his elbows resting on his knees. "And why do you go there?"

Neji seemed very interested, but Hinata couldn't understand why. Unlike her, he had went to the Academy and was already a Jonin-level shinobi. His skill with the Byakugan far exceeded her own and his intelligence levels were off the charts.

Hinata looked down at her hands. "I.. like the view."

"Is that right?" Neji asked, but didn't expect an answer.

She could tell the wheels were turning in his head. Hinata swallowed hard, suppressing the lump that was forming in her throat. She twirled her thumbs, trying to relax her nerves.

"The view, huh?" Neji continued, eyes watching her like a hawk. "That cliff at the top is pretty steep. I hope you watch your step. You might slip."

Hinata's head snapped up, her eyes wide. She unintentionally sucked in a breath. Neji's similar pale eyes narrowed. He had gotten the reaction he was waiting for. It was like he knew she thought about jumping off the cliff. Hinata marveled at Neji's talent to deduce the situation. Unfortunately, his talent was being used on her.

"I.. I..", was all Hinata managed to get out before she gave up and looked down at her hands again.

"I think I'm going to have a talk with your father." Neji stood up from the chair. He made his way over to her bedroom door and opened it. Then, he looked back over his shoulder at Hinata, who had a panicked look on her face. Something flickered in his eyes. "Don't worry. Your secret will be kept safe. You should try to get some sleep."

Hinata relaxed once again as Neji left the room, closing the door behind him. Was that pity she saw in his eyes? She couldn't be sure.

She laid back down and pulled up the covers. Hinata anxiously wondered what Neji was going to talk to her father about. She didn't know how she was suppose to sleep after everything that just happened.


	2. Festival

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**Heart of the Wolf**

Chapter Two: Festival

Hinata must have drifted off to sleep, because the next thing she knew, the servants were waking her up. The sun was shining brightly through the windows now. The women assisted her in getting ready for the day. They helped Hinata into a lavender kimono with gray butterflies and a navy blue sash. Then, they bowed their heads and left her alone in her room.

Hinata sat on the edge of her bed trying to remember what happened last night. She vaguely recalled a white wolf and Neji, but was it all a dream?

No, she remembered dreaming. It was dark and she was running through a dense forest. She was zipping through the trees so fast, they looked like a blur. Suddenly, the white wolf appeared from the left. It joined up with her and they both ran together. She never felt so free in all her life. But when she looked over, she was the same height as the wolf. Confused, she looked down at her body. Hinata saw black fur and realized she wasn't human at all, but a wolf herself.

She jumped out of her recollection when there was a knock on the door. A different servant walked into the room and bowed her head. "Excuse me, Lady Hinata. Your father wishes to see you right away."

Hinata swallowed hard. "Th-thank you."

Hinata hid her shaking hands in the sleeves of her kimono as she followed the girl down the hall. They stopped in front of a set of sliding doors. The servant slid them open and stepped aside. With the thought of Neji betraying her in the back of her mind, Hinata took a deep breath before entering.

Neji stood in the far corner of the room. She couldn't help but look at him first. His face was, as usual, unreadable. Then, to her surprise, she noticed Hanabi sitting on the floor in front of their father.

Hinata could feel what little courage she had retreating. She was the complete opposite of her eleven year old sister. Hinata hid in the shadows, doubting herself at every turn, while Hanabi was as bright as the sun, radiating self-assuredness. Although Hanabi was small in stature, she often looked down on others. The young girl had a major superiority complex and thought she was better than everyone but her father.

Hiashi Hyuga sat as still as a statue on a mat in the back of the room. His pale eyes focused in on his oldest daughter. "Hinata, please have a seat."

His cold-looking stare bore into her, and Hinata tried her best to hide her fear. "Y-yes, father."

Hinata walked over to the vacant mat on the floor, which was set to the side and back a few inches from her sister.

Hanabi looked back over her shoulder, slightly narrowing her eyes at her older sibling. "Sister Hinata."

Hinata looked timidly at her before sitting down. "Sister Hanabi."

She didn't need to use the Byakugan to see the tension in Hanabi's eyes. No matter how hard her younger sibling tried to hide it, Hanabi still considered Hinata a threat to her future. It was, on some level, the same type of wedge that kept their father and uncle from being close. The major difference being that neither girl carried the Cursed Seal.

All eyes were on Hiashi after he cleared his throat. "As you may or may not know, there is going to be a special event occurring in Konoha this afternoon. The Hidden Leaf and the Sand Village are preparing to sign a peace treaty. The Sand has proven to us that they can be trusted and has agreed to share tactical and medical information. Gaara, the Kazekage, will be there to sign the contract along with our own Hokage, Lady Tsunade. Afterwards, there will be a festival to celebrate this historic occasion. I expect _both_ of my daughters to attend in support of this move."

Hinata felt terrified and excited at the same time. She quickly looked at Neji. For a brief second, she thought she saw a smirk on his lips, but, in an instant, it vanished, making Hinata wonder if her eyes were playing tricks on her. She knew her cousin had something to do with this. She couldn't remember the last time Hiashi let her out of the house. Now she knew what Neji had talked to her father about.

A small trace of fear crossed Hanabi's face. "Father, why do you wish for Hinata to attend? I think I am quite capable of showing support from our clan on my own."

"You question my decision, Hanabi?" Hiashi's raised voice and crossed arms made the girl quickly shut her mouth. "You will still be head representative of our clan. This will be good for Hinata, who has been sheltered in this house for far too long. Neji has agreed to be her personal bodyguard, and he and his team will escort her around the village."

Hanabi shot a suspicious glance toward her cousin. Neji defiantly stared back at her.

"That is all," said Hiashi, standing to his feet. "You are dismissed."

Hanabi stood up and spun around. She glared at her sister before practically stomping out of the room.

"Hinata," Hiashi said, watching his oldest daughter rise to her feet. "Try to have a good time."

Hinata didn't know what to say. Her father was actually treating her kindly. She could only speak the same words as before. "Y-yes father."

Neji walked over to Hinata and they both exited the room together. Unfortunately, Hanabi was waiting for them out in the hall. As soon as a servant closed the doors and left, she let loose on them.

"I don't know what you two have up your sleeves, but it's not going to work."

Hinata looked down and remained silent. She disliked confrontation.

Neji stepped forward, purposefully looking innocent. "I don't know what you mean, Lady Hanabi."

This only angered her further. Hanabi might have been the shortest one there, but her ego was beyond measure. "Must I remind you of your place Neji? You are of the branch family. You have no right meddling in the head family's affairs."

"Hinata attending these events was your father's decision," Neji reminded her.

Hanabi continued to spit her venom. "And I am sure you had something to do with it. Just remember, father chose me to be the future heir of the Hyuga Clan. It is my destiny and no one is going to take that away from me. I'll be keeping my eye on the both of you."

Neji seemed amused as he watched the little girl storm off. "It almost makes me shudder to think that I was somewhat like her at that age."

* * *

Tenten and Rock Lee waited for their teammate and his companion outside of the Hyuga compound. They were anxious to meet Neji's cousin, who they'd never seen before. Hanabi had already left with her entourage, not caring to wait for anyone.

Just then, both Hyugas came out of the house and walked over to them. Hinata, rather shy, stood close to her cousin. Tenten couldn't help but smile at how cute she looked and Lee's eyes turned into burning flames.

"Neji!" The green spandex teenager said quite loudly. "You never told us how absolutely beautiful your cousin was, I mean, is!"

Neji felt Hinata stiffen beside him. Lee was probably hard to get used to if you hadn't been around a lot of people before, especially around someone as loud and energetic as his teammate.

"Jeez, Lee." Tenten noticed Hinata's reaction and smacked Lee on the back of the head. "Tone it down a little. Can't you see you're frightening her."

Lee rubbed the back of his head and gave Hinata a sympathetic look. "S-sorry about that."

Neji thought it best to get formal introductions out of the way. Hopefully, it would be smooth sailing after that. "Lee, Tenten, I'd like to introduce you to my cousin, Hinata Hyuga. Hinata, this is Lee and Tenten."

"The pleasure is all mine!" Lee yelled, causing Neji to give him a cold stare. He immediately lowered his tone. "I mean, nice to meet you."

As they headed toward the ceremony, Tenten fell in on the other side of Hinata. She could tell the girl was feeling apprehensive. "Don't worry, Hinata. We'll make sure nothing happens to you."

Hinata gave the brunette a small smile. It was nice to know that Tenten cared. Yet, nothing could quell the painful butterflies she felt in the pit of her stomach.

Curious villagers stared at her as they walked through the streets of Konoha. Hinata avoided eye contact as much as possible, looking down at people's legs and feet any time she felt overwhelmed. Before long, they came upon a large congregation of people.

Hinata watched as a busty blonde haired woman and a red-headed boy close to her age stood on stage. Lady Tsunade and Gaara were fully dressed in their Kage attire. Everyone watched as they signed the treaty. After all was said and done, the crowd cheered with excitement.

"Now!" Lady Tsunade yelled above the noise. "Let the celebration begin!"

A couple of fireworks flew into the air and made a loud bang, indicating the start of the festival. The large group of people started walking in all different directions. Hinata tried to stay as close as possible to her escorts.

Suddenly, among the chaos, a blonde haired teen and an older white haired man came running full speed through the crowd.

"Pervy Sage!" the agitated blonde yelled. "We missed the whole thing!"

"Naruto!" yelled the older gentleman, in an innocent tone. "It's not my fault!"

They stormed dangerously through the people, knocking Neji, Tenten, and Lee out of the way.

To her dismay, Hinata got separated from the group. She stood alone in the crowd. It seemed like a hundred different faces were staring at her. Hinata felt terrified and couldn't move. Her whole body began to shake uncontrollably.

She frantically searched for someone familiar. Her eyes fell on the face of a teenaged boy with red fang marks on his cheeks. He was looking at her in disbelief. Hinata could feel her heart beating faster as he walked over to her. But, right before he could speak, everything went black.

"Hey, are you okay?"

In the recess of her mind, Hinata could hear someone talking. She felt warm and safe as she slowly opened her eyes. The boy from earlier was staring down at her. His warm brown eyes had a look of concern in them. Then, Hinata realized she must have fainted, because she was in his arms. He held her quite closely to his chest, causing her to blush.

"Kiba!" Someone yelled rushing over to them. It was Neji and he looked angry. "Get your hands off of her!"

Kiba helped Hinata to her feet. "Take it easy, Neji. I was just trying to help."

Kiba's words didn't seem to calm him down. Neji pulled Hinata away from him as Tenten and Lee found their way over.

"There you are, Hinata." Tenten sounded relieved. "Are you okay?"

Lee raised his fist in the air. "That Naruto! I'm going to have a serious talk with him later."

"I-I'm fine," Hinata stuttered out, raising her hand to her chin. She stared over her kimono sleeve at Kiba. "Th-thank you."

"No problem," Kiba said with a smile.

"I must apologize, Hinata," said Neji, who somehow felt to blame. "Maybe this was too much too soon. We'll take you back home."

As the team began walking her back, she couldn't help but peek over her shoulder at Kiba. He was watching them leave with a sad look on his face. Hinata couldn't understand it, but she felt like they'd met before.


	3. Fireworks

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**Heart of the Wolf**

Chapter Three: Fireworks

Neji, Hinata, Tenten, and Lee made their way back to the Hyuga compound. As they were walking, Hinata couldn't get the teenaged boy's face out of her head. He seemed so familiar to her and she felt so safe in his arms. Just thinking about it caused her to blush again.

"Um.. cousin." Hinata's small voice broke the silence.

Neji looked at her. "What is it, Hinata?"

Hinata had a hard time trying to communicate, but she finally managed to get the words out. "Who was that person earlier?"

"His name is Kiba Inuzuka." A look of concern crossed Neji's face. "He didn't hurt you, did he?"

"N-no." Hinata tried to hide her blush. "I was wondering.. could you tell me more about him?"

Neji grimaced. "Why do you.."

"If you don't mind, Hinata," Lee interjected, raising his index finger. "Gai-sensei made me learn about every ninja in the village. I could tell you about him." Lee got a sour look from Neji, but he didn't see it. "The red fang marks on his face indicate that Kiba is from the Inuzuka Clan. They use either dogs or wolves as fighting companions and often travel together. Although, now that I think about it, I didn't see Akamaru anywhere."

"Akamaru?" Hinata questioned.

"He is Kiba's dog." Tenten included herself in the conversation, leaving Neji the only one to remain silent. "Akamaru is one monster of a pet, though. He's so big, Kiba can actually ride on his back. Pretty cool, huh?"

"Oh, yeah," said Lee remembering something else. "They have an incredible sense of smell and can track scents. And um.."

"Don't forget," Tenten threw in. "They can also change into each other's forms. Akamaru can turn into Kiba or together they can turn into a double-headed wolf."

Hinata tried to process all the information. Kiba's clan was obviously linked to wolves. She remembered the white wolf and her dream. Could this be the connection she was looking for?

Tenten smiled at her. "Why are you so interested, Hinata? Do you think Kiba is cute?"

Hinata's blush darkened. "Oh.. I.."

Neji saved her from having to answer the question. "I think that's about enough. Let's leave Hinata alone, shall we? She's been through enough today."

Tenten and Lee obeyed Neji and reluctantly dropped the subject. The group remained silent for the rest of the journey.

When they got to their destination, Hinata put on a brave face and turned to them. "I want you all to go back to the festival."

"Are you sure?" asked Tenten.

Hinata nodded her head. "I don't want you to miss it on my account."

"What about you, Hinata?" Lee looked concerned. "Will you be all right?"

"Yes, Lee. Thank you." Hinata looked at Neji. "I didn't get much sleep last night so I'll probably just take a nap."

"If that's what you want." Neji didn't lead on that he knew all too well what she was talking about. He wondered if Hinata got any sleep at all last night.

Tenten grabbed Hinata's hand. "It was nice meeting you, Hinata. We should hang out more, okay?"

Hinata nodded at the brown eyed girl before they released hands.

"Goodbye, Hinata." Lee looked sad, but he said his next words with great enthusiasm. "Let's do something again sometime!"

Hinata smiled at Lee. He was unlike anyone she'd ever met before, and she was slowly getting used to him.

Tenten and Lee waved at her as they left with Neji. Hinata waved back and watched them go.

As she entered the house, Hinata thought about the afternoon events. Even though it was a bit of a disaster, she was glad she got to go.

* * *

_Hinata was alone in a small clearing of the forest. It was nighttime and she could see the full moon peeking through the passing clouds._

_An ice cold breeze emerged, rustling the leaves. Hinata quickly crossed her arms, feeling the chill clear down to the bone. She was wearing a thin white dress completely unsuitable for this kind of weather. Hinata could see her own breath as she stood there shivering. Suddenly, she noticed a pair of eyes glowing in the midst of the trees in front of her. Then, another set appeared. Soon, there was enough to completely encircle her._

_Hinata felt like her life was in danger as she frantically spun around and looked at each set. She thought that, whatever they were, they would all jump out at once and pounce on her._

_The frigid wind picked up, howling loudly in her ears. The coldness took precedent over her fear and Hinata dropped down, desperately hugging her legs for warmth. Shaking uncontrollably, she began to cry._

"_Why? Why are you doing this?" asked Hinata, though she had no idea who she was talking to._

_The tears that fell froze on her cheeks. Hinata felt herself slowly slipping into the darkness._

_In an instant, the howling wind ceased. There was complete silence for a moment. Then, the white wolf appeared, jumping out of the trees and into the clearing. Hinata's head jerked up and she looked at the creature. Feeling hopeful, she slowly unwrapped her trembling body and raised up._

_The wolf stared into her unsteady eyes. Hinata, unsure of what to do, remained still._

_Unexpectedly, the animal bared it's teeth and growled at her. Hinata flinched and took a few steps back. The wolf acted like it was going to attack her as it prowled closer. She couldn't understand what was going on. Why did the wolf want to harm her?_

_Hinata nervously stepped backwards, until she slipped on a twig and fell into a seated position. She yelped as the wolf leapt on her shoulders, knocking her back with it's two front paws. Terrified, Hinata whimpered and turned her face away from it's razor sharp fangs. Then, the wolf lunged at her, biting into her left shoulder._

_She screamed out in agony, feeling it's teeth ripping into her flesh. Her blood flowed out, staining the white dress._

Hinata woke up screaming. She clutched her left shoulder and fell out of bed. Hinata hit the wood floor so hard, it knocked the wind right out of her. Unable to move, she fought through the pain and tried to catch her breath.

Finally regaining control of her body, she shakily got to her feet. Hinata realized she must have slept most of the day away, because a slight darkness filled her bedroom windows. Seeing an array of light, her quivering legs made their way over to one of the windows.

Fireworks flew into the sky, exploding into a beautiful array of colors. Hinata smiled weakly at the sight.

_The view would be much better up on the mountain_, she thought. She needed a distraction anyway from her terrible dream.

After preparing herself, Hinata snuck out of the compound. She was escaping earlier than usual, but most of the villagers were at the festival, leaving the streets virtually empty.

She climbed up the steep mountain, keeping an eye on her footing. When Hinata reached the top, she walked over to the cliff edge where she always stood.

Hinata was right. The view from here was spectacular. She watched in awe as the last of the fireworks filled the sky.

Out of nowhere, she heard a male voice. "It's a great view from up here, isn't it?"

Alarmed, Hinata quickly turned around, but, before she could find out who had spoken, she began to lose her balance. Hinata shrieked and waved her arms in circles in a desperate attempt not to fall off the cliff.

When she was right about to go over, a hand reached out and grabbed her kimono sash. Hinata's body was forcefully pulled into the person and they both flew back towards the rocky ground.

To her dismay, Hinata fell right on top of the man. She could feel him let out a breath and grunt in pain.

"I.. I am so sorry." Hinata's voice sounded sympathetic. She didn't know who he was, but she owed him her life. "Th-thank you for saving me."

"No problem."

Hinata's eyes widened. She'd heard those words before from the same voice. Hinata focused in on his face. She could barely see the red fang marks on his cheeks, and the warmth from his body was unbelievable. Quickly, she rolled off of him and stood up, facing away from him.

Kiba stood as well. He brushed off his clothing and looked at Hinata's back. "Are you okay?"

Hinata nodded her head. She tried to hide the blush that instantly appeared on her face.

Unsatisfied with her response, Kiba pressed on. "Are you sure?"

"I'm sure, Kiba," Hinata answered, then covered her mouth with her kimono sleeve.

"So, you know who I am." Kiba sounded happy. He walked over and stood beside her. "Your name's Hinata Hyuga, right? I think we've met before."

Hinata didn't speak. She had most of her face covered with her sleeve.

"Saving someone twice in one day is a record for me," Kiba said proudly.

Again silence.

He scratched the back of his head and smiled. "Guess you can call me your guardian angel." When he still didn't get a response, Kiba continued on. "You don't talk much, do ya? That's okay. I have a teammate who talks nonstop, mainly about herself. She doesn't know when to shut up. Now, Shino, on the other hand, he's pretty laid back."

Curiosity got the better of her and Hinata dropped her sleeve. "Shino?"

"Yeah, Shino Aburame. He's an insect handler. People find him odd, but he's actually pretty cool. You should meet him sometime. He's quite a character."

"I'd like that," said Hinata. She wanted to get to know as many people as possible.

"Let's have a double date then." Kiba wrapped his arm around Hinata's shoulder, acting like they'd been friends forever. "That way you could meet both of my teammates."

She could feel the side of his muscular body pressing into her and Hinata's cheeks burned. She tapped her index fingers together, a habit she picked up as a child. "I.. I don't think it's a..."

"Good idea?" finished Kiba, squeezing her. "I think it's a great idea. Your cousin can come along too, if he has to. Neji can be a fifth wheel or he can bring Tenten. I think they have a thing for each other."

He winked at Hinata, who looked extremely nervous. Kiba dropped his arm and gently turned her to look at him.

"Don't worry about it, Hinata," Kiba reassured her, his brown eyes gazing into her pale ones. "I'll set the whole thing up. Now, let me walk you home, okay?"

Hinata didn't know what to say as they made their way down the mountain. This was going to be interesting to say the least.


	4. Preparations

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**Heart of the Wolf**

Chapter Four: Preparations

Kiba got up early the next morning. He took a quick shower and got dressed in a white button-up shirt and black pants. Leaving his spiky brown hair wet and untouched, he ran out the door, tying the Leaf headband to his forehead. There was someone he had to talk to and he knew just where to find him.

As he was walking, Kiba couldn't stop thinking about Akamaru. He really missed his canine companion right now. He was so used to having him around. Just a little while longer and they could be together again. He was grateful to his sister, Hana, for taking care of him. At least he knew his dog was in safe hands. Kiba was glad there was something else, or rather, someone else to distract him from his loneliness.

His thoughts drifted to the dark haired, pale-eyed girl at the festival. He recognized Hinata instantly and was shocked to see her there. She looked so frightened, it made his heart ache. He wanted to hold her and tell her that everything would be all right, but, before he could, Hinata passed out and he'd caught her in his arms.

He was fortunate enough to see her again up on the mountain that same night. Kiba had a feeling she would show up. The fireworks were nothing compared to how beautiful she looked. When Hinata almost fell off the cliff, he pulled her into his chest and they both went flying back toward the ground. For Kiba, landing on the rocks hurt like hell, but it was worth it when he felt her soft body on top of him.

Kiba's heart raced and his palms sweated just thinking about it. He shook his head. _Whoa there boy_, Kiba thought to himself. Then, of all things, he found himself blushing. _Get a hold of yourself._ He couldn't be like this right now. Hinata's cousin, with his all-seeing eyes would notice.

Kiba found who he was looking for. Neji, Tenten, and Lee were working out at the training grounds. He walked over to them, his hands in his pockets. The three ninja stopped what they were doing and looked at him curiously.

"Neji," said Kiba, feeling a little out of place. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Can't this wait?" asked Neji, who acted like it was an imposition. He was in the middle of sparring with Tenten.

"No, not really." Kiba stood firmly. He hoped the blush was gone from his face as pale eyes stared at him suspiciously.

Neji let out an exasperated sigh. Then, he let his guard down and nodded at Tenten to take a break. She nodded back and walked over to Lee who was strengthening his kick on a tree.

The Huyga didn't look happy as he walked over to Kiba. "What is it then?"

"Well, you see.." Kiba spoke in a low voice. "I was up on the mountain last night, watching the fireworks and .."

Neji had a bad feeling about this. He crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes. "And?"

Kiba ignored his reaction and continued. "I ran into your cousin up there."

A bitter taste came to Neji's mouth. "I see."

"And I kind of asked her out on a date."

Kiba had said the last words so casually that it took a second for Neji to process it. "You did what?" he yelled, giving Kiba a cold stare.

Tenten and Lee shot a look their way. They'd hardly ever heard their teammate yell before.

Kiba almost laughed when he saw the look on Neji's face. He'd never seen the Hyuga so upset before. Anyone else would have run away with their tails between their legs. Kiba, however, dug his hands into his pockets further and grinned.

Eager to find out what was happening, Neji's teammates rushed over to them.

"What's going on?" asked Tenten. She couldn't help but glance at Neji, who looked like a ticking time bomb.

Kiba decided to let the other two in on it. "Well, don't tell anyone but, I asked Hinata out on a date."

Rock Lee's eyes turned into big wide circles and he raised his fists in the air. "Oh, the power of youth and love!"

Tenten smiled and clasped her hands together. "How sweet! You know, Kiba, I think Hinata really likes you."

Kiba's ears perked up and his eyes widened. He felt his heartbeat quicken again. "Really? How do you know?"

"Well," said Tenten as she tapped her finger on her chin and recollected. "Every time your name is brought up, she blushes bright red."

"Really?" Kiba repeated. He looked overly excited when Tenten nodded her head.

Neji's emotional level was about to reach it's boiling point. His teammates acting like a date was the most wonderful thing in the world only made it worse. He calmed down enough to speak. "Kiba, do you have any idea the repercussions of your actions?"

Kiba gave Neji a blank stare and replied, "I have no idea what you just said, so I'm guessing 'no'."

Tenten and Lee tried to stifle a giggle. Neji gave them a look that wiped the smiles completely off their faces.

"I'm going to have to let her down." Neji looked solemnly at Kiba. "There's no way Hinata's father would ever let her go out on a date. I'm upset you would even suggest it to her."

"That's why you don't mention the _date_ part." Kiba bent his fingers in mock parenthesis. "She wanted to meet my teammates and I was thinking we could all go to a restaurant together. You guys can come too. Neji, you can bring Tenten, and Lee, you can bring.."

Lee looked like a kid in a candy store.

"Um.." Kiba racked his brain but couldn't come up with anyone. ".. um.. yourself."

Lee's excitement deflated like a balloon.

"This way, her father thinks she's just meeting with people around her own age," finished Kiba.

"So," said Neji, anger creeping back into his face. "You want me to lie."

"Well," said Tenten, innocently. She desperately wanted to go on a date with Neji. Trying not to be obvious, she played with her words. "Technically, it's not lying. She _would _be with people around her own age."

"Tenten!" Neji reprimanded her. Why was she taking Kiba's side?

Tenten gave Neji a death glare. "What?" she yelled at him. Pulling out out one of her many kunai, she began angrily filing her nails with it. Sensing danger, Kiba and Lee took a cautious step backward. "Are you saying that you don't want to go on a date with me, Neji Hyuga?"

Neji's eyes widened as he looked from the weapon to the annoyed face of the kunoichi. Tenten never said his last name, unless she was mad at him. Neji sweat dropped and tried to backtrack. "I.. I.. didn't say that Tenten."

The weapon mistress lowered her kunai and flashed Neji a huge smile. "So, that means you'll take me then, right?"

"I didn't say that either," Neji said stubbornly. He refused to give in to her, causing Tenten's smile to painfully disappear from her face.

Kiba stepped forward and put his hand on Neji's shoulder. Neji looked disdainfully at it, and was about to say something, until he noticed the serious look on Kiba's face.

"Look, Neji," Kiba began. "This will be good for Hinata, and if you could help me out, I would really appreciate it."

Neji scoffed. "And why should I help you?"

"Because, Hinata's life is a living hell and she needs this. Hopefully, the more people she meets, the better her life will be."

Neji's brow creased. How did Kiba know how terrible Hinata's life was? It was obviously so miserable that she considered taking her own life. But he was the only one who knew that, right? Neji couldn't deny that dog boy made a valid point. Meeting new people might be just what she needed. Maybe Kiba wasn't as dumb as he let on.

Neji swallowed his pride. "You're right. I'll take care of things with her father. I will tell him it's a get together among her peer group."

Tenten squealed and, even though Lee didn't have a date, he looked happy as well.

Kiba dropped his hand and sighed with relief. "Thank you, Neji."

"Don't mention it," he said, completely meaning his words.

Kiba smiled. Neji was trying to act just as cold as before. He was glad Hinata's cousin cared for her as much as he did. Otherwise, this would have never worked.

* * *

A/N: Hope you liked this chapter. This story will go from serious to funny to sad and back again. I hope you stay for the ride and please review so I know how I'm doing. Pretty Please!


	5. The Date

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**Heart of the Wolf**

Chapter Five: The Date

Kiba nervously waited outside of the restaurant they had all agreed to meet at. There was a slight drizzle and he was anxiously pacing back and forth under the awning. He was by himself and getting peculiar looks from customers who were entering and exiting. Kiba thought he must've looked like a nervous wreck. Well, he was a nervous wreck. The guy who could look death in the face with a smile was completely losing it. He looked down at his watch for the tenth time. It was two minutes past six. They were only a few minutes late, but Kiba's mind was bombarded with questions.

_Of all times, why did it have to start raining now? Where is everyone? Neji didn't change his mind, did he? What if Hinata decided she didn't want to come? And where the heck are my teammates?_

Kiba's last question was answered when Shino came around the corner with an umbrella. He was accompanied by a girl with sandy brown hair. Their teammate, Miyuko, wore a green dress that showed off her slender figure. Her arm was encircled in Shino's and she was talking non stop as usual. Even though his high collared coat and sunglasses hid most of his face, Shino looked miserable.

"There you guys are," Kiba practically yelled, though he was relieved to see them.

Miyuko's turquoise eyes widened when she looked at Kiba and she actually stopped talking for about two seconds. "What's up with you? You look like crap."

Kiba's teammates sought shelter under the awning with him.

"Thanks a lot, Miyuko," Kiba said sarcastically. "I feel so much better now."

At that moment, Neji, Tenten, Hinata, and Lee came walking down the street with their umbrellas. Kiba tried to compose himself as best as he could.

Even though she was surrounded by people, Kiba's eyes fixated on Hinata. She was dressed in a white kimono with pink cherry blossoms. Her hair was pinned up on the sides, showing off her perfectly round face. She still appeared timid, but that could only be expected. He thought she looked absolutely breathtaking. Kiba hoped his tongue wasn't hanging out and he closed his gaping mouth just in case. Then, he smiled a big toothy grin at her.

Hinata blushed and tried to hide a smile behind her sleeve.

"Let's get this over with," said Neji, unenthusiastically.

Tenten gave Neji an annoyed look. She had on a red dress that complemented her dark features and she wore make-up, something she hardly ever put on. It looked like she took a great amount of time getting ready for tonight, and Neji acting like the whole thing was a bother irritated her.

As Hinata made her way over, Kiba couldn't help but wrap his arm around her shoulders once again. "I'm glad you could make it."

Hinata seemed a little nervous. "M-me too."

Kiba introduced her to his teammates. "Hinata, this is Shino and Miyuko. Guys, this is Hinata."

"Hello," said Miyuko, examining Hinata from head to toe. Miyuko thought she had to be the prettiest one around. To her, every girl was competition.

Shino waved his hand. "Nice to meet you, Hinata. Kiba has told me a lot about you."

"R-really?" Hinata tried to hide her surprise. Kiba didn't know much about her, so she wondered what they talked about.

As everyone set their umbrellas down and headed into the restaurant, Neji lagged behind. He looked up into a nearby tree. _Hmm. Interesting_, he thought before entering with the others.

They all sat down at a large circular table. A waitress took their drink orders and left them to their menus. Miyuko was going on and on about how long it took to do her nails while everyone else tried to figure out what to order.

Out of the corner of his eye, Kiba saw a suspicious blonde with his hands on the back of his head near the back of the resturant. When the person's blue eyes peeked his way, Kiba recognized him immediately. Naruto Uzumaki tried not to seem out of the ordinary as he whistled and paced back and forth, stealing glances over at their table the whole time.

_What the heck is he doing here?_ Kiba thought.

This put him on high alert and he sniffed and scanned the rest of the restaurant for anyone else out of the ordinary. That's when he noticed the pink and blonde haired girls at the salad bar. They were giggling quite loudly and kept eyeing their table as well. Kiba felt betrayed. No one was suppose to know about this. He knew it couldn't have been his teammates, which meant only one thing.

Kiba dropped his menu and got up from the table. "Excuse me, Hinata, but I need to talk to Neji and his team for a minute. We'll be right back, okay?"

Hinata looked up at him. "Um.. okay."

"Could you guys come with me for a second?" Kiba looked at Neji, Tenten, and Lee.

Unquestioningly, the three set down their menus and followed Kiba to the front of the restaurant.

When they were out of earshot, Kiba turned to them, his jaw set. "Okay, who let the cat out of the bag?"

Neji looked rather bored. "It wasn't me."

"What are you talking about, Kiba?" asked Tenten, playing dumb.

"Oh, I don't know," said Kiba, not falling for it. "Maybe it's just a coincidence that Sakura and Ino are at the same restaurant we all agreed to meet at."

Tenten swallowed hard, but remained silent.

"And Naruto," said Kiba, eyeing Lee. "He just happened to show up too."

Lee's eyes widened and he swallowed hard as well.

Kiba glared at them. "So, how did people know about this date when I specifically told them not to tell anyone?"

At that time, Shino happened to walk over to them. Tenten and Lee used him as a scapegoat. "He did it," they both said in unison and pointed at the quiet man.

Shino looked slightly confused.

"Shino," said Kiba, panicking. "You left Hinata alone with Miyuko?"

Kiba peered over his teammate's shoulder at the table. He could tell Hinata was trying her best to deal with Miyuko's endless chatter. Kiba felt sorry for her.

"Miyuko is giving me a headache," said Shino, rubbing his forehead. "By the way, what's going on?"

"Oh, nothing much," said Kiba, feeling the urge to rush now. "Just Naruto, Sakura, and Ino are here spying on us when they're not suppose to be."

"Okay," said Tenten, looking down. "I might have let it slip when I was at Ino's house that I was going on a date with Neji tonight. And she and Sakura didn't believe me so.. I'm sorry."

Lee felt the sudden urge to get something off his chest too. He rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, this afternoon, I might have let it slip at Ichiraku's Ramen that Neji's beautiful cousin was going to be here tonight. Naruto and Master Jiraiya were there. They seemed excited about it, but I don't know why."

Kiba sighed. "Well, at least Jiraiya didn't show up." The thought made him almost shudder. "Still, we've got to do something about the others before they completely ruin everything."

For some reason, everyone looked at Neji.

"What?" The Hyuga questioned and crossed his arms. "Don't expect me to do anything about it. I didn't tell anyone."

"Don't worry," said Shino in a scary voice. "I'll take care of the girls."

"Then I'll take care of Naruto," said Tenten. "It's the least I can do."

With a plan in hand, they all made their way back over to the table. Hinata seemed relieved when Kiba sat back down beside her.

"Sorry about that." Kiba smiled at Hinata.

"Is something wrong?" she asked, her pale eyes concerned.

"Nothing for you to worry about," said Kiba, looking at her so intently that Hinata started to blush again.

The waitress brought them their drinks. When Tenten thought Hinata wasn't looking, she reached up into one of her ponytails and extracted two senbon needles. Tenten casually flicked her fingers, sending them straight towards a certain someone who was still walking in the back of the restaurant.

The needles implanted themselves nicely in the flesh of Naruto's buttocks. For a second, he just stood there frozen. Then, Naruto's face bunched up, his hands dropped midway, and his fingers twitched uncontrollably. He looked back over his shoulder at the objects buried deep in his rump. Naruto screamed like a girl and ran out the back door.

Miyuko looked back over her shoulder. "What the heck was that?"

"Uh," said Tenten, when the other conspirators looked at her for a quick answer. "I think someone didn't like their food or something."

Miyuko shrugged and turned back around to take a sip of her drink.

As the waitress took everyone's orders, bugs secretly sprayed out of Shino's coat sleeves. They scurried along the floor toward their intended targets.

On the other side of the restaurant, Sakura and Ino sat down at a table with their salad plates.

"I can't believe it," said Ino. "How did Tenten convince Neji to go on a date with her?"

"I don't know," said Sakura, stabbing a green leaf with her fork. Her utensil stopped short of her mouth as she looked closely at her blonde friend. "Ino, what's that on your face?"

"Where?" Ino looked horrified. "It's not a pimple, is it?"

Sakura's green eyes focused in on the strange object. "No, it's moving."

"Moving?" Ino shrieked.

The girls felt a weird sensation and they both looked under the table at the same time. Sakura and Ino's eyes widened when they saw a ton of insects crawling up their legs. Unfortunately, the girls didn't exit out the back like Naruto did. Instead, they screamed hysterically and ran right past Kiba and Hinata's table.

_Oh crap_, thought Shino, sweat dropping. He thought for sure they would run out the back door.

"Was that Sakura and Ino just now?" asked Miyuko, watching two girls scurry out the front entrance.

"Uh, I couldn't tell," Shino answered out loud.

"Okay, this place is really weird," said Miyuko. "Let's not come here again."

Soon, their food arrived and they made it through dinner without a hitch. Kiba was successful in making Hinata laugh more than eat. They seemed to have a really good time.

"Well, it's getting late," said Neji, looking over at Hinata. "We ought to be going."

Hinata reluctantly nodded and Kiba's smile faded.

Kiba paid for most of the bill and they all exited the restaurant together. They were thankful the rain had ceased.

"Well, it was nice meeting you Hinata," said Shino.

"It was.. nice meeting you too," said Hinata.

Miyuko grabbed her umbrella with the rest of the group and gave Hinata a curt nod before leaving with Shino.

Kiba burried his hands in his pockets. "Let me walk you home, Hinata."

"We can walk her home Kiba," said Neji, standoffish.

"No," said Kiba, refusing to back down. "I want to."

Neji shrugged and bent down to pick up a small pebble. Kiba, Hinata, Tenten, and Lee set out toward the Hyuga compound. Neji trailed behind and halted near a large tree. He rubbed the smooth surface of the rock, then moved on.

With great force and accuracy, Neji flung the pebble back over his shoulder. Hearing a loud crash, he smiled and continued walking.

A man with binoculars had fallen out of the tree and landed on the top of his head.

"Dang that Hyuga." Jiraiya moaned in pain. "I thought he didn't see me." Then, he said in his most whiniest voice, "It was just for research! Give a guy a break!"

When they arrived at the compound, Kiba turned to Hinata. "I hope you had a good time."

"I did." Hinata shyly smiled at him.

Then, with everyone looking, Kiba bravely kissed her on the cheek. Hinata blushed, Neji looked like he was going to kill someone, and Tenten and Lee awed.

"I'll see you again soon," Kiba said confidently.

Speechless, Hinata touched her cheek and watched Kiba leave with Tenten and Lee.

As she entered the compound with Neji, Hinata smiled to herself. She had a great time with Kiba. Yet, she couldn't help but wonder who those three screaming people were at the restaurant. And who was that scary old guy in the tree? Hinata saw everything that had transpired. Guess no one realized her eyes were just as observant as Neji's.


	6. Frustrations

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**Heart of the Wolf**

Chapter Six: Frustrations

"Here, Akamaru." Kiba knelt down and held out his unsteady hand. The large white dog lowered his nose to sniff his master's palm.

It reminded him of the first time they met. Akamaru was just a little guy back then. He had sniffed Kiba's hand and licked it. When Kiba lifted him up, Akamaru let loose and peed right in his face. Having watched the whole display, his mom and sister laughed. Kiba wiped off his face and looked horrified at the white puppy.

At first, it was all fun and games. Kiba enjoyed laughing and playing with his new canine friend, until his mom let him know the hard way that training was serious business. After being knocked into a puddle and lectured to, Kiba straightened up his act. He and Akamaru worked hard every day to perfect their techniques. They trained as one and became a powerful team.

Kiba looked hopeful as Akamaru took a few more whiffs. They were in the backyard of the Inuzuka home. There was an obstacle course and a big open field where their pets could run and play and just be themselves. Akamaru, however, wasn't acting like himself at all.

He didn't lick Kiba's hand like he did the first time. Instead, Akamaru bared his sharp white teeth at him and a low growl escaped his throat.

"Don't you recognize me, boy?" Kiba asked, with great sadness in his heart, which reflected into his eyes.

Akamaru took a few steps back, his untrusting glare fixed on Kiba. Then, he sat on the ground, rested his big head on his paws, and whimpered softly as if confused.

Even though he was heartbroken, Kiba wasn't surprised. His body was changing and he didn't feel like himself at all. It was no wonder Akamaru was being thrown off.

Kiba's older sister, Hana, was watching from the back window. The veterinarian came out of the house and walked over to them. Hana had the same red fang marks on her face as her brother and her long brown hair was pulled back into a ponytail.

She placed her hand on Kiba's shoulder. "Akamaru is still confused. He needs more time to get used to your scent. You have to be patient, Kiba."

Kiba lowered his head. He didn't want his sister to see the tears that were forming in his eyes. The Inuzuka Clan were strong and rough around the edges. Tears were considered a sign of weakness. They hid their emotions behind an aggressive nature, which was mainly due to their animalistic bloodline. Kiba was glad his mom wasn't around at the moment. She would have punched him in the head and told him to get over it. Thankfully, Hana was a little more understanding.

"It's been two whole days, Sis." Kiba was unable to keep the frustration from his voice. "I don't know how much longer I can be away from him."

"The stronger you are, the longer it will take for you to bond with him again."

"Is there anything you can do?" Kiba asked in desperation.

"I'm sorry, Kiba," said Hana, her sincere brown eyes looking down at him. "If I could, I would. But there's nothing wrong with Akamaru. It's you."

"Thanks a lot," Kiba said sarcastically. Then, he felt someone punch him in the head. "Ow!"

He looked up into his sister's stern face. "Get over it!" yelled Hana.

_Man_, thought Kiba, wiping his eyes with one hand and rubbing his head with the other. _Guess Hana's not too different from mom after all._ Fortunately, his sister didn't hit as hard.

"Just consider this another obstacle you both have to overcome," said Hana, putting her hand on her hip.

_Another obstacle_, thought Kiba. He and Akarmaru had been through a lot together. From fighting to the death with one of Orochimaru's experiments, to an infection that made Akamaru lose control. They had survived them both.

But this time felt completely different. Kiba was lost. He had a million questions running through his head and no one seemed to have the answers.

"I wish dad were here." Kiba had a faraway look in his eyes. "Maybe he could shed some light on why I change into a.."

"Dad left a long time ago," said Hana, cutting him off. She crossed her arms. "I don't think he would know much about it anyway. What's happening to you is very rare. According to our ancient scrolls, this happens once every so many generations. We still don't know the full details of it all. That's why we have to document everything that is happening to you. Make sure you report in with mom when she comes home from her mission tonight."

Kiba silently nodded his head. Picking up a familiar scent, he stood up to see Shino coming out the back door. He was by himself this time. No sign of Miyuko anywhere, thankfully.

"Hey, Shino," said Kiba. He was glad to see his teammate. Even though they sometimes fought over the leadership role, Shino was a good friend. He always showed up when Kiba needed him most. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to check on your progress with Akamaru. How's it going?" Shino walked over to them. He noticed the dog hunkered down and whining occasionally. "Not well, I take it."

"You can say that again." Kiba tried to joke, but there was a clear frown on his face. "I guess it's too soon yet."

"It's lunchtime anyway," said Hana. "I'll take Akamaru inside now."

"Okay," said Kiba, with a sad look on his face.

Kiba watched closely as Hana walked over to Akamaru. The dog raised his head up and wagged his tail at her. Kiba actually felt jealous. His dog recognized her instantly and got up and followed her into the house without hesitation. When they were out of sight, Kiba sighed.

Shino observed Kiba's behaviour. "You're upset," he stated.

"Of course I'm upset!" Kiba yelled, his hands balling into fists. He took a deep breath and forced himself to calm down. "I mean, can you blame me. We've practically grown up together and now I can't even be around him."

"But Akamaru will eventually recognize you, right?" asked Shino, trying to understand.

"Yes," said Kiba, looking at the back of his house. "It's just taking longer every time I change."

Kiba stopped talking, smelling another familiar scent approaching. This time, a blonde came out the back door. "Naruto," Kiba said under his breath.

Naruto walked over to them, scratching the back of his head. "Wow, Kiba. I saw Akamaru with your sister just now. Can that dog of yours to get any bigger?"

Upset about Naruto spying on them last night, Kiba wasn't as friendly with him as he was with Shino. "What are you doing here, Naruto?" Kiba said with contempt.

"Gosh, Kiba. Don't sound too excited, okay?" Naruto said sarcastically. "Actually, I wanted to ask you a few questions."

Shino spoke up before Kiba had a chance to. "What sort of questions?" he asked curiously.

"Well, I don't know if you saw me last night, but.. I was at the same restaurant as you guys and.." Naruto danced around the subject. "I was wondering.."

"Spit it out already!" Kiba said between clenched teeth. He was losing his patience, what little he had.

Naruto frowned, then yelled, "Who threw those needles into my butt? I mean really. Why does everyone always attack me there? Do I have a bullseye on it or something?"

With that, Naruto looked back over his shoulder to make sure he really didn't have one.

"Maybe because it's the biggest part on you," Kiba mumbled.

"Huh? What did you say, Kiba?" Naruto asked angrily, even though he'd clearly heard him.

Shino lightly chuckled.

Naruto stared in awe at the bug user. Shino laughing was a rare sight. The last time Naruto saw him do that, they were young ninjas on a mission together. Their food had been tampered with, causing Shino to guffaw uncontrollably. "And what's so funny, bug boy?"

"Why, you are," Shino said honestly.

Naruto grimaced and quickly got back on topic. "Guess you guys aren't going to tell me who did it." He pouted. "Fine then."

To Kiba's relief, Naruto turned around and started to leave.

"Oh, yeah," said Naruto, remembering something else. He pivoted around, a small smirk on his face. "I have one more question for you, Kiba."

"What is it now?" he asked, exasperated. Though Kiba had a feeling he knew what the question was going to be.

Naruto closed his eyes and his smile widened. "Who was that girl you were with last night?"

Kiba wished for once he wasn't right. He hid his annoyance behind a baffled look. "What girl?"

"Come on, Kiba," said Naruto, peeking at him. "You know who I'm talking about." He tapped his finger on his chin and thought back. "What did Lee say her name was again?" Then, his blue eyes lit up. "Oh yeah. Hinata, wasn't it?"

Hearing her name on his lips caused Kiba to cringe.

"Yeah, Hinata Hyuga." Naruto said her name with a content sigh. "She's quite a looker, Kiba. How did you get a date with her?"

Kiba's anger flared and he lurched forward. For some reason, he considered Naruto a threat. Shino put his arm out to stop him.

"What's it to you, Naruto?" Kiba yelled. "Take my advice and keep chasing after your pink-headed teammate! Hinata is off limits! "

Naruto seemed surprised by Kiba's reaction. "Geez, Kiba. Jealous much?"

This time, it took both of Shino's arms to restrain him.

"Calm down," said Shino, keeping Kiba at bay.

Kiba obeyed his teammate and relaxed his body. When Shino thought it was safe, he dropped his arms.

The Inuzuka rubbed his temples, trying to ease the headache that suddenly plagued him. "Look, Naruto," Kiba managed to say in a calm voice. "Hinata is very special to me. If you could leave her alone, I'd appreciate it."

Naruto examined him closely. "I can tell she means a lot to you, Kiba." He turned around and began to walk away. "Good luck to you," Naruto said back over his shoulder before he left.

Kiba, having about all he could take for the day, plopped down on the ground. Shino took a seat beside him.

"Is Hinata that important to you?" asked Shino.

Kiba looked at him. "Of course."

"So, when are you going to tell her?"

"I don't know." Kiba raked his fingers through his hair.

"If you are going to have a relationship with her, it's best not to keep secrets."

"I know that," Kiba said defensively. "What I don't know is, how she's going to react."

* * *

A/N: So, I think you guys have pretty much guessed what's going on with Kiba. But I refuse to say it until Hinata finds out for herself, which won't be long. :) Thanks for reading.


	7. Interruption

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

A/N: Updating is getting a little bit harder, but I'm not one to give up easily. So, here you go! Enjoy!

* * *

**Heart of the Wolf**

Chapter Seven: Interruption

Kiba sat down on a rather uncomfortable rock. He waited there patiently, looking up into the changing sky. The sun had set, leaving behind streaks of orange and yellow colors. The moon was already making it's appearance. Kiba kept an eye on its cycle. It had recently become a habit of his.

He'd gone up on the mountain promptly after talking to his mom, Tsume. There was nothing more embarrassing than discussing body changes with a parent. Tsume had recorded everything down in a journal. When it was over with, Kiba was more than happy to get away.

Soon, the person he was waiting for appeared. She was arriving earlier than usual. Kiba was glad he came in advance. He had two important things he wanted to talk to her about.

Hinata froze in place when she saw him. She couldn't hide a look of surprise as Kiba stood up and walked over to her.

"Hinata." Kiba looked down at her. The wind was lightly blowing through her long hair. He grabbed her hand and led her away from the path. When they were near the cliff, he turned to face her again.

"K-kiba." Hinata looked uncertain as she gazed up into his eyes. They held concern and something else she couldn't comprehend. "What are you.."

"I don't want you to come here anymore," Kiba blurted out, causing her to flinch. She looked so vulnerable that he instantly pulled her into an embrace. One arm wrapped around Hinata's waist, while his other hand rested on the back of her neck. He lowered his head to speak softly into her ear. "I don't mean to frighten you, Hinata. I care about you more than you could ever imagine."

Hinata's body stiffened. Physical contact was something she wasn't accustomed to. Her father hadn't hugged her since her mother died. She'd never been this close to anyone in a long time.

She relaxed and slowly closed her eyes. The world around her faded away in his protective arms. Hinata could feel Kiba's heart beating just as fast as her own through his chest. The warmth of his body engulfed her, surrounding her in comfort.

"That's why I'm doing this," Kiba whispered, breathing in the lilac scent of her hair and ivory skin.

Hinata didn't want to ruin the moment, but she had no idea what he was talking about. "Doing what exactly, Kiba? I don't understand."

Kiba raised his head and pulled back to look at her. He released a nervous breath as she opened her eyes to meet his. "I know the real reason why come up on this mountain."

Hinata's comfort immediately turned into fear. "I.. I don't know what you're talking about."

"Life has been rough on you," said Kiba. "You want to end the suffering you feel every day."

"No," said Hinata, even though she knew it to be true. She broke free from his hold and took a few steps back.

"Your mother died when you were very young," said Kiba, following her. "Your father treats you like dirt even though you don't deserve it. And your sister.. she has selfishly taken away the title you rightfully deserve."

"Stop it!" Hinata screamed, her vision becoming blury. She turned her back on Kiba, trying to distance herself from him as much as possible. Her body shook as the tears she kept bottled up inside streamed down her face. "Why are you doing this?" she asked bitterly.

Kiba felt bad about making her cry. He resisted the urge to touch her again, knowing it would displease her further. "I'm sorry, Hinata. You are precious to me, and I don't want you to throw your life away."

There was silence for a moment as Hinata tried to regain control of herself. She wiped the tears that betrayed her from her face. "How do you know so much about me?" she finally whispered into the wind.

Kiba's keen ears picked up her words. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

She boldly turned around to face him, her watery eyes narrowing. "Try me."

Hinata's brave demeanor vanished as Kiba stepped forward, grabbing the sides of her arms. He looked deep into her pale eyes. "Does anything look familiar to you, Hinata?"

"What do you mean?" She searched his face for the answer. Hinata had a feeling she was missing something important. It had been evading her for some time now, but she could never put her finger on it.

Kiba grunted with frustration and dropped his arms. He wanted Hinata to figure it out on her own. He tried to think of something that would help her. "I've kissed you twice on the cheek and you haven't even realized it yet."

Hinata looked confused as she touched her cheek. _Twice?_ she thought. _He's only kissed me once. The only other time I was kissed there was.. when.. _Hinata's eyes widened and her mouth dropped open as she stared up into Kiba's warm brown eyes. She had seen them once before on something totally different. "Y-you can't possibly be.."

"That's right, Hinata," said Kiba, knowing she'd pieced it together. "The white wolf you met that night.. was me."

Hinata gasped and shook her head. "I.. I don't believe it."

"You were standing there by the cliff edge," Kiba looked over at the location. "and I thought for sure you were going to jump."

Hinata's trembling eyes darted to the place he was talking about, then back to him.

Kiba's eyes found hers again. "As the wolf, I never felt so helpless. I didn't want to frighten you, so I remained hidden. I was relieved when you backed away. Then, as you were about to leave, you spotted me anyway. When I made my appearance, it took a while for you to realize that I wasn't going to harm you."

Hinata raised a shaky hand to her chin.

"The reason why I know so much about you, Hinata, is because you told me everything."

She tentatively backed away from him. Suddenly, Hinata's feet got tangled up in her own kimono and she started to fall backwards. Kiba moved so fast, her eyes could barely detect him. He caught her before she hit the ground. The sudden movement caused her to gasp again. Hinata's dark hair fell around her as she looked up at him in shock.

If there was any doubt left, it was swept away in that moment.

Kiba smiled down at her cradled form in his arms. "You've got to stop falling for me, Hinata," he joked.

Hinata's shock turned into embarrassment. A blush crept into her cheeks as Kiba helped her to her feet again.

His expression turned somber. "Seriously though, Hinata, I'll do everything I can to help you. I'll be there whenever you need me. Just please, stop coming here."

"But this is my sanctuary, Kiba." Hinata fought back. "This is the place.."

"This is the place where you think about ending it all," Kiba interrupted. "I don't want you to feel tempted in any way. That's why I want you to listen to me."

Hinata's anger flared. "No!" she yelled, breathing heavily. "I don't have to listen to you."

Kiba was taken aback. It was the first time he'd seen her take up for herself.

She knew he meant well. "I'm not going to end my life, if that's what you're worried about," Hinata said calmly. "You can trust me."

Kiba quietly stared at her.

Hinata wondered what he was thinking. "Please, say something."

Kiba's lips curled into a smile. "You know something, Hinata, for someone who's so shy, you sure are stubborn. It must run in the family or something."

Hinata gave him a small smile. Then, she walked over to the cliff edge.

He watched her closely. "What are you doing, Hinata?" Kiba tried to keep the anxiety from his voice. His body relaxed when she took a seat on the ground.

"You know so much about me, Kiba, but I hardly know anything about you." She patted the spot beside her. "I have so many questions."

Kiba couldn't resist. He walked over to Hinata and sat down beside her. They were in the same spot as they were that night, overlooking Konoha.

"Well, shoot," said Kiba when Hinata remained silent.

"Huh?" she said timidly.

"Ask me anything you want."

"Um.." Hinata swallowed nervously. "Who knows that you can turn into the wolf? I'm supposing it's a secret, right?"

"You're right. It is a secret. Well, besides you.." Kiba winked at her. "..my mom and sister knows. The Hokage, Shizune, and the Elders have been informed. So, that leaves.. my sensei and Shino."

Hinata noticed that he left a certain person out. "What about Miyuko?"

Kiba had a look of horror for a split second. "Um.. no. If you hadn't noticed from meeting her, Miyuko is totally into herself. I don't think she cares about anyone else."

Hinata bit her lip. She thought that was a little harsh, but Kiba knew more about his teammate than she did. Hinata pursued on. "When was the first time you changed into the wolf?"

"That one's easy," said Kiba. "It was on my sixteenth birthday. There was a full moon that night, and let's just say, it was one present I'll never forget."

Hinata thought his words over. "Do you only change when there's a full moon out?"

"Yes." Kiba's expression saddened. "And my dog, Akamaru, can't recognize me for at least a week afterwards. That's why we haven't been together."

Hinata could tell he was upset. "Akamaru must mean a great deal to you, Kiba. I'm sorry you can't be around him."

Kiba grinned at her. "It's okay. I'm with someone else that means a great deal to me too."

Hinata blushed again.

"Is there anything else you want to ask me?"

"Actually, there's one more thing." Hinata eyed his headband. "It's about the Academy. What was it like?"

Kiba was thrown off. "Why do you want to know about that?" he had to ask.

"I always wondered what it would've been like to go there. My cousin, Neji, attended and has done nothing but excel from the experience. I wish to enhance my Byakugan as well."

Kiba scratched his head in embarrassment. "Well, to tell the truth, my friends and I ditched a lot of class. When I did show up, I slept through most of them. It didn't get interesting until we graduated and became Genin. We were put into three-man squads and given a Jonin-level teacher to help train us. Kurenai-sensei taught us how to work as a team. Eventually, Shino, Miyuko, and I were put on missions. Sometimes they were boring too, but anything was better than sitting behind a desk. We're all Chunins now."

"I see," Hinata said thoughtfully.

"If you want to strengthen your kekkei genkai, why don't you ask Neji for help?"

Hinata frowned. "He's not allowed to. My father has banned me from training."

"Oh," said Kiba. Hinata had left that small detail out. "I didn't know."

Kiba wanted to make her frown disappear. He put an arm around Hinata's shoulders and squeezed her. It worked. She smiled over at him.

Instantly, their eyes locked and they couldn't look away from each other. Kiba's gaze lowered to her lips. Like a magnet, he inched closer to her. Knowing what he was about to do, Hinata's heart raced out of control.

When their lips were about to touch, someone behind them cleared his throat. Kiba and Hinata jumped from the sound and turned to see who it was.

A tall figure loomed over them. He looked down at the couple, a scowl on his face. "Am I interrupting something?" Neji asked, even though he knew he had.

_Damn it!_ thought Kiba. He wondered how long the older Hyuga had been standing there. Hinata had distracted him so much, he hadn't noticed Neji's presence.

The Inuzuka clenched his teeth. "Actually, ye.."

"No," Hinata said quickly, rising to her feet. "W-we were just talking."

"Yes, I heard." Neji crossed his arms.

_Just how much of our conversation did you hear, Neji?_ Kiba thought anxiously, standing up.

"So, you want to strengthen your Byakugan, Hinata." Neji pretended like Kiba wasn't even there. "I recently spoke with your father and he has agreed to let me train you. We'll be starting tomorrow morning. I suggest you go to bed early tonight."

Hinata couldn't believe it. Her cousin seemed to have a great deal of influence over her father. "Th-thank you, Neji. I.. really.."

"We should be going now," Neji cut her off. He turned around and headed toward the path, expecting her to follow.

"R-right." Hinata nodded. She looked over at Kiba, thinking he would be upset. To her surprise, he crossed his arms and smiled.

"This is great," said Kiba. "Now you can become stronger."

Hinata's pale eyes softened. "Thank you, Kiba."

"For what?" He looked slightly confused.

"For being such a good friend," said Hinata. Then, she kissed him on the cheek before running after Neji.

Kiba watched her go with mixed feelings. _I want us to be more than just friends, Hinata,_ he thought.


	8. Confrontation

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.. still.

* * *

**Heart of the Wolf**

Chapter Eight: Confrontation

Neji's palms came at her over and over again. Hinata smacked each hand away, blocking every strike. When she was unable to do that, she weaved her body in all different directions, avoiding attack.

Both Hyugas' Byakugan activated, they sparred in the training area of the Hyuga compound. Neji, spotting an opening, stepped forward, landing a quick blow to Hinata's stomach.

Hinata gasped out in pain and fell on her knees to the ground. Even though her cousin's chakra was suppressed, the Gentle Fist blow still hurt when it made contact. Hinata protectively covered her abdomen with her hand and tried to breathe again.

Neji looked down at her small frame. They had been practicing nonstop for hours. Hinata looked exhausted, sweat beading her forehead. She had a few noticeable bruises on her face and blood dripped from a cut on her lip. Neji was about to call it quits when Hinata's small voice spoke up.

"I'm not finished yet," she said, slowly and shakily rising to her feet. With a determined look, Hinata extended her left palm and foot forward, positioning herself into the Hyuga stance. Her breathing labored, she bent her knees, waiting for his next move.

The Jonin couldn't suppress the smile that appeared on his face. Hinata wanted more than anything to become stronger. She was learning at an unbelievable rate in the few months they had been training. Hinata had the basics down from the previous training she received from her father. He just had to fine tune everything and teach her some new techniques.

Noticing her exhaustion, Neji deactivated his Byakugan. The bulging veins around his eyes disappeared, making him look less menacing. "Let's take a break, Hinata. There's no need to push yourself any further today."

Hinata looked disappointed, but she deactivated her kekkei genkai as well. They both walked over and sat down on the wooden walkway. A servant had brought them a tray of tea and boiled eggs. They silently filled their empty stomachs.

Hinata picked up one of the cups of steaming liquid, but before it could reach her mouth, her hand began to tremble, almost spilling forth its contents. She quickly set it back on the tray again. Looking down, she started breathing heavily.

Neji, aware of her behavior, tried find the reason for her actions. He looked back over his shoulder to see an older man approaching them. It was Hiashi Hyuga. His hands were tucked into the sleeves of his robes as he gradually made his way over to them.

Hinata tried her best to calm down when her father stopped in front of them. She found the courage to look up at him, only to find him staring down at her with an impassive look. Hinata swallowed nervously. She never could tell what he was thinking.

"You still have a long way to go, Hinata," Hiashi said in a stern voice.

Intimidated, Hinata looked down at her worn hands. She was hoping her father would have noticed the improvements she'd been making, but, as always, he looked upon her with a critical eye. It wasn't a surprise though. When she trained with him as a child, he never once praised her, only giving her constructive criticism at best.

Hiashi's tone softened. "However.."

Hinata's head snapped up and her heart raced as she anticipated his next words.

".. you are progressing well in the short amount of time that you've been training."

Hinata's spine straightened and a spark of hope reached her eyes. Her efforts hadn't gone unnoticed. Stunned, she stared up at her father unable to speak.

"Of course, with Neji as your teacher, I am not surprised."

Neji bowed his head slightly in respect for the comment. "Thank you, but Hinata's strong will and determination are the reason for her advancement. I couldn't have asked for a better student."

"I would expect nothing less from my daughter." Hiashi seemed a bit pleased. Having nothing more to say, he began to walk away.

Hinata snapped out of her initial shock. Not wanting this opportunity to slip away, she found her voice. "F-father."

Hiashi stopped and turned his head to look at her.

"Th-thank you for allowing me to train once again," Hinata said timidly.

Hiashi simply nodded at the comment before resuming his departure.

Hinata let out a breath when her father was out of sight. She hadn't realized she was holding it until just now.

Neji looked down into his tea cup, a slight smile gracing his lips. Hinata, having caught him, slightly smiled herself.

* * *

Hinata slowly made her way down the hallway, her muscles lightly aching from the recent session with Neji. She was glad he wasn't as hard on her today as he usually was. Usually she would be wobbling down the hallway, trying to get to her room, completely exhausted after training.

She opened the door to her bedroom, but Hinata didn't fall on the bed like she normally did. Instead, she made her way over to the window.

Looking out at the starry night made her sigh. She couldn't help but think of Kiba, wondering what he was doing at this exact moment. He was always on her mind, even through the endless training that had taken up so much of her time.

It had been two months since she'd last seen him up on the mountain. She still remembered the way Kiba smiled when he found out she was going to start training. It had surprised her and made her feel so happy at the same time. He wanted only the best for her, even if it meant putting his own feelings aside.

Even though she was getting more attention than ever from her family, Hinata never felt so lonely. It was like a part of her was missing; the most vital part; the part he held within his grasp.

"I miss you, Kiba," Hinata whispered.

She shivered, suddenly feeling cold. Remembering the warmth of Kiba's body, Hinata wished he was there to hold her once again. She closed her eyes and crossed her arms.

A light knock on the door caused her to leap out of her thoughts. Before she could answer, a younger version of herself entered the room. Hanabi silently closed the door behind her and stared angrily at her older sister.

Hinata looked over her shoulder at her. She knew this was coming. Hanabi hadn't confronted her yet about the recent turn of events. It was only a matter of time.

Hanabi's fists were clinched at her sides. "How could you?" she said with contempt.

Hinata turned around to face her. Not sure of how to respond, she remained silent.

"You just had to start training. You just had to become stronger. Why couldn't you have left things as they were? You've complicated everything."

Hinata looked confused. "Complicated?" she repeated.

"You don't know what you've done," said Hanabi, looking hurt. "Or maybe you do and you just don't care. You must really hate me."

"I don't hate you, Hanabi," Hinata said truthfully, taking a few steps toward her.

Hanabi continued as if she hadn't spoken. "And who could blame you with the way I've treated you all these years. But, even if I said I was sorry, I doubt it would make any difference."

"Hanabi," said Hinata, her brow furrowing. "What are you talking about?"

"The Hyuga Council.." Hanabi's eyes filled with tears. "..they are conspiring against me. I just know it. And it's all your fault!"

Hanabi, wanting to hide her misery, ran over to Hinata's bed and buried her face in her sister's covers.

Hinata stared at the shell of her sister as she wept upon her bed. This wasn't the strong, fearless Hanabi she was used to. This was a vulnerable little girl who seemed scared beyond words.

She walked over to her bed and sat down beside her younger sister. Hinata placed her hand on Hanabi's shaking back, trying to comfort her, though unsure of exactly what she was comforting her from.

Feeling the contact, Hanabi raised up to look at her, tears streaming down her face. "Why don't you just put the Cursed Seal on me yourself?"

Hinata gasped and pulled her hand away as if she'd been stung. "Hanabi, why are you saying that?"

Hanabi wiped away her tears. Then, she sat down on the bed next to her big sister, looking down at her small hands. "I hear them whispering; whispering about the Cursed Seal. I think they are going to place it on me."

"That's absurd!" Hinata couldn't keep the anger from her own voice. "Why would they do that now? It doesn't make any sense."

"They've been secretly watching you and they think you might be stronger than me." Hanabi looked despairingly at her sister.

Hinata swallowed the lump in her throat. It was all coming together now. She had started training, putting into question who should really become the rightful heir to the clan. Hinata felt a wave of guilt pound against her chest. She and her sister might not have always gotten along, but she would never intentionally harm her in any way, shape, or form.

"Then, I'll stop training," said Hinata, without even thinking.

Hanabi shook her head. "It won't matter now. The Council already know how strong you are."

Hinata felt her big sister instincts kicking in. "I won't let them do this. There's got to be something I can do."

"But you don't have any say in the matter." Hanabi looked hopeless. "Even father can't save me from this. What can you do?"

"I don't know," Hinata admitted. Then a determined look crossed her face. "But I'll think of something." She grasped her sister's shoulder. "Don't worry."


	9. Reunion

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**Heart of the Wolf**

Chapter Nine: Reunion

Hinata sighed. Neji made this look so easy and effortless. She peeked an eye open at him. He was sitting completely still on the soft ground a small distance in front of her. His eyes were closed, hands on his lap, breathing deeply.

She sighed again.

Without even opening his eyes, Neji spoke to her. "What's wrong, Hinata?"

Hinata jumped in surprise. How could he tell something was wrong without even looking at her? "N-nothing."

Neji's pale eyes opened and she couldn't hide the guilty look on her face. "That's the fifth time you've sighed."

"I'm sorry." Hinata looked down. Neji had brought her to his team's training grounds, trying to teach her the art of meditation. It was suppose to improve her concentration and awareness. But, the only thing she was aware of was, how much she couldn't concentrate.

"Are you counting your breaths?"

"Yes."

"Then what's the problem?"

"I.. just can't seem to stay focused."

The corner of Neji's mouth curved down. "You are suppose to clear your mind of all thoughts. When a thought does come to mind, reflect upon it, then let it go. If it keeps happening, do it again."

Hinata bit her lip. "But what if a certain thought won't leave you alone? Then what do you do?"

This time Neji sighed. "Is this thought about a certain person?"

Hinata felt a blush creep into her cheeks and she averted her eyes. "Maybe," she said lowly, not really wanting to admit to it.

Neji stood up.

Hinata's eyes darted to her cousin. Was he frustrated with her? Was he going to say her heart wasn't in it and give up on her? She didn't want to disappoint him.

"Let's go then," he said with a slight hint of annoyance in his voice.

Hinata slowly rose to her feet. She was failing him. She didn't really mean to. Though, Hinata was kind of surprised he was willing to throw the towel in so readily. This was her first time trying this after all. But when Neji started walking in the opposite direction of home, confusion hit her.

"Where are we going?" she asked, catching up to walk beside him.

"Somewhere to help you clear your mind, hopefully," he said simply. When Hinata's brow furrowed, Neji continued on. "You're probably unaware of this, but today is Kiba's birthday."

Shock filled Hinata's eyes for a moment and her heart skipped a beat. She missed Kiba so much, the mere mention of his name caused a slight pain in her chest.

"I thought you might want to see him." Neji glanced over at her. "It's been a while now, hasn't it?"

"Yes, it has," Hinata said slowly, trying to sort through the flood of emotions that invaded her. Then, she looked over at her cousin, a grateful look on her face. "Thanks, Neji."

Neji focused straight ahead again, but gave her a small nod as they walked down the street.

* * *

They stopped in front of the Inuzuka residence. Hinata could hear the sounds of a party coming from the backyard.

When Neji remained still, she looked at him. "Aren't you going to come in?"

Neji scowled a little. "Birthdays aren't my thing. Have Kiba walk you home afterwards, okay?"

Hinata should have expected this. Neji was definitely not the social type. "Okay."

As Neji walked away, Hinata mustered up the courage to knock on the door. A tall girl with brown hair and eyes opened the door. She had red fang marks on her face just like Kiba. Hinata guessed it was his sister.

"Are you here for the party?" asked Hana.

"Y-yes," Hinata said timidly.

"Well, come on in." Hana waved her inside.

There was no turning back now. Hinata fought back her anxiety and walked in.

A few dogs that were sitting on the living room floor raised up. They walked over to her, wagging their tails.

"They seem to like you," the older girl said, closing the door. "I'm Hana, by the way."

Hinata lightly patted the dogs' heads. Then she followed Hana into the kitchen.

"What's your name?" Hana asked back over her shoulder. "I don't think we've met before."

Hinata squeezed her fingers together. "I.. I'm Hinata. K-kiba didn't know I was coming."

"Hinata?" Hana turned to face her, her eyes wide. "Not the girl my little brother can't stop talking about?" A smile played across her lips. "I thought you were made up or something."

Hinata smiled nervously.

"Well this is perfect!" Hana said excitedly. "I was just about to take the cake out to him."

Hana walked over to the counter and used several matches to light the seventeen candles. When she turned around with the cake in her hands, Hinata had to hold back another smile. The cake looked like it was on fire.

"Stay behind me okay?" Hana said hurriedly. "I want 'you' to be a surprise."

Hinata nodded her head and followed Hana out the back door, hiding behind her.

When the small crowd saw the cake coming, they all began to sing happy birthday.

Kiba felt embarrassed. He wasn't a kid anymore, but his mom and sister insisted on him having a party. It was their way of showing how much they loved and cared for him. And he was getting older, meaning, only one more birthday left. They wanted to enjoy this time while they could. Plus, he really couldn't say 'no' to them without getting beat to a pulp.

Hana set the cake on the table in front of Kiba. When they were done singing, she stepped to the side, allowing Hinata to come into view.

Kiba looked at her, a stunned expression on his face. "H-Hinata?" After the shock wore off, Kiba's lips curled into a smile.

"Blow out the candles, Kiba!" his mother exclaimed. They were burning down into pools of wax onto the cake.

"Don't forget to make a wish," said Hana.

Kiba couldn't take his eyes off Hinata, who was now blushing. "My wish has already come true."

"Blow them out!" urged everyone else, which included his team, sensei, and a few other people Hinata had never met before.

Kiba reluctantly tore his gaze away from her to blow out the candles. The small crowd cheered.

Tsume walked over, removed the candles, and scraped the wax off the top of the cake. Then, she began slicing it and putting it out on plates.

Kiba quickly walked around the table and over to Hinata. "I've missed you."

Hinata could hear the sadness in his voice and it made her heart ache. "I've missed you too."

They stared into each other's eyes for a moment, until plates were shoved at them. Kiba and Hinata smiled at each other and began to eat cake along with everyone else.

* * *

Kiba had introduced Hinata to everyone at the party. His mom and sister seemed to be particularly interested in her and had asked her several questions. Hinata tried her best to answer each one.

When the party was winding down to an end and most of the people had left, Kiba told Hinata to wait inside the house for him. He was more than happy to walk her home.

Hinata entered the kitchen. She didn't know anyone else was there, until she heard a female voice beside her. "Hinata."

She turned to see Miyuko standing near the window, a worried look on her pretty face.

"Yes?" Hinata could tell Miyuko had something important she wanted to ask her.

Miyuko walked over to her. "I think Kiba is hiding something from me. Do you know anything about it?"

Hinata almost panicked. She remembered that Kiba hadn't told Miyuko about his secret yet. "Um.. I don't know what you're talking about."

Unfortunately, Hinata was a bad liar and Miyuko could see right through her. "It's nice that you want to protect him. But surely you can understand my point of view. After all, Kiba and I are on the same team. It's not right that he's keeping secrets from me. As a matter of fact, I believe that I'm the only one whose been left in the dark."

Hinata fidgeted nervously. "If you're concerned, then you should talk to Kiba about it."

"I've tried that." Miyuko frowned. "I don't know what's going on with him. He refuses to tell me anything."

Kiba walked in on the last part. "What's going on here?" Kiba looked angrily at his teammate.

Miyuko looked down. "We were just talking."

"Sounds more like interrogating." Kiba glared at her. "Why can't you keep your nose out of anything, Miyuko?"

Hinata felt uncomfortable. She hated that they were fighting.

"I'm just worried about.."

"It's none of your business what's going on with me," Kiba cut Miyuko off. "I wish you would just stay out of it. But this is you we're talking about; the most selfish person I know."

Hinata gasped. She couldn't believe Kiba was being so mean.

"I think I should go." Miyuko looked like she was about to cry. "It was nice seeing you again, Hinata."

Kiba sighed as Miyuko practically fled out of the house. Then, he turned to Hinata, who looked upset. "I'm sorry about that. She had no right questioning you. I can't believe she would stoop so low."

"I can't believe you," Hinata said lowly. "Did you really have to belittle her like that?"

"What?" Kiba looked shocked.

"I'm sorry," said Hinata. "But one thing I can't stand is when someone treats others unkindly. It's always bothered me because.. it's happened to me so much."

"Hinata, I was just trying.."

"No." Hinata shook her head. "It was completely uncalled for. Miyuko was just worried about you." She looked down. "I don't want you to walk me home. I am quite capable of doing it myself."

The disappointed look on her face almost killed him. Kiba followed her into the living room. "Please, Hinata.."

But she had already left, slamming the door behind her. He stared at it in disbelief.

Frustrated more with himself than anyone, Kiba turned around and slammed his fist into the glass coffee table, breaking it into pieces. Breathing heavily and ignoring the blood dripping off his knuckles, Kiba looked down at the remains. It felt like his heart did right now. Shattered.

* * *

A/N: I know, I know. I get them together only to have them have their first fight. But it's essential to the story, as you will see in the next chapter.


	10. The Mission

Disclaimer: Look at the top of chapters 1-9. :)

* * *

**Heart of the Wolf**

Chapter Ten: The Mission

The next day, Team 8 was summoned to the Hokage's office. Kiba met up with his sensei, Shino, and Miyuko there. He refused to even look at the youngest female of the group, trying to conceal his resentment.

Kurenai could immediately tell something was wrong with the Inuzuka, but she didn't know what. He seemed fine the day before at his birthday party. The bandage on Kiba's right hand didn't go unnoticed by her observant red eyes. She would have to ask him about that later.

Tsunade rested her elbows on her desk. She entwined her fingers together into what looked like a prayer and peered over her hands at them. "Last night, a member of Anbu spotted movement in the northeast direction of the village. I need Team 8 to go and investigate. If there's anyone out there, I want you to track them down."

Kiba crossed his arms, not looking too thrilled about the latest assignment.

"Is there a problem, Kiba?" Tsunade eyed him suspiciously.

Miyuko glanced over at him warily, but didn't say anything.

Kiba let out an annoyed sigh. "No," he lied.

"Good." Tsunade put her hands down. "Because everyone needs to stay focused on this mission. If at all possible, bring them in for questioning. I want to know what they're up to. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Lady Hokage," everyone but Kiba replied.

"If there are no questions, you are dismissed."

The team turned around and headed for the door.

"Oh, one more thing," the Hokage threw in for reasons unknown to her. They stopped to look at her. "Be careful."

Kiba completely ignored her, while Shino and Miyuko nodded their heads before they exited the room. Kurenai hesitated, eyeing her superior curiously before leaving as well.

Shizune, who was standing off to the side holding Ton-Ton, had a troubled expression on her face.

Tsunade rested her cheek on her palm and looked over at her dark haired assistant. "What is it, Shizune?"

She jumped to alert. "Oh.. well.."

"Yes?" The Hokage tapped a well manicured finger on her desk, impatiently.

Shizune walked over to the Hokage's desk. "It's just that, ever since Kiba changed into the wolf, he's been acting strangely."

"You're right." Tsunade flipped open Kiba's folder that was in front of her and skimmed through the contents. "But according to this, he hasn't been able to be around Akamaru for months now. It's bound to affect him."

Shizune's worry only mounted. "So, aren't you concerned?"

"It's probably just separation anxiety." When Shizune still looked upset, Tsunade added, "Don't worry. Kurenai is with him. I'm sure she'll keep an eye on the situation. Besides, they are the best team for the job."

And with that, the Sannin closed the folder, putting an end to the conversation.

* * *

As they walked through the forest, toward the direction in question, Kurenai looked over at one of her students. "Kiba."

Kiba turned his head to see a concerned sensei staring back at him.

"What's wrong with you?" Kurenai inquired.

Kiba visibly flinched. How did she always know? No matter how hard he tried to hide something from the genjutsu user, she could always pick up on it. To her, Kiba was an open book. But he didn't want to talk about it. "Nothing," he said, avoiding eye contact.

"That bandage on your hand.."

"It's nothing," Kiba said angrily, causing everyone to look at him.

"Good," said Kurenai, even though she didn't believe him. "Because everyone needs to be in top physical and mental condition. Concentrate on the task at hand and put all personal matters aside."

"Whatever," Kiba defiantly said under his breath. She sounded just like the Hokage.

Kurenai internally sighed. Usually Kiba was the most fired up about going on a mission. Gung ho, even. Today, however, he was acting completely different. She didn't know if it was because of Akamaru or something else. Miyuko seemed to be particularly nervous around him. Did they have a fight? She couldn't be sure. His blatant refusal to talk about it, forced her to let it go.

When they had traveled further along, Kiba halted, picking up different scents in the air. "I smell a group of people in this area."

"What direction?" asked Kurenai.

Kiba concentrated chakra into his nose and sniffed again. "About 5 kilometers north of us."

An insect flew over to Shino and landed on his right hand. He had sent them out beforehand to scout the area.

"What does it say, Shino?" Miyuko asked curiously.

After a few seconds of nonverbally speaking to the bug, Shino looked at them. "Kiba's right. They're headed this way."

"We'll ambush them here," said Kurenai. "Remember, work as a team. Don't take on the enemy alone."

Team 8 began making preparations. It wouldn't take long before the intruders arrived.

* * *

Four Sound ninja silently made their way through the forest, leaping from one tall tree to the next.

All seemed to be going well, until the short one in the back jumped to a branch that suddenly vanished before his feet could make contact. "What the.."

Instantly, the limb appeared above him, smashing into his back.

Hearing a yell, the other three stopped and looked back in time to see the man crashing to the ground. The ninja landed on a large rock, breaking several ribs on impact.

The rest leapt down the trees to him. "What happened?" asked the tall one, who had a dark blue bandana on his head.

"Takeyo," the fallen ninja managed to say through the pain. "The limb.. it just.. disappeared."

Before they had time to react, the same tree snatched up two more of them. The ninjas yelled out as sturdy vines snapped around their bodies, squeezing them so they couldn't move.

_A genjutsu,_ thought Takeyo, pulling out a kunai. Not wanting to get caught up in the illusion as well, he decided to retreat.

The one on the rock still couldn't move very well. "Wait! Don't leave us!"

But Takeyo didn't even give them a backward glance as he took off. He only made it a short distance before a thick vine raised up, tripping him. He fell to the ground. When Takeyo got back up again, more vines wrapped around his wrists and ankles, restraining him.

Meanwhile, the injured ninja rolled off the rock and crawled along the ground in a desperate attempt to escape.

A figure stepped out from behind a tree. "Where do you think you're going?" asked Shino.

The Sound ninja looked back in horror as the Abarame raised his arms, releasing a swarm of insects that, like a tidal wave, crashed toward him.

"No!" the ninja screamed out before bugs completely engulfed him, depleting him of his chakra.

Shino's insects slowly drifted back to him, leaving an unconscious victim behind.

Kurenai transformed from a tree, back into herself again. Her two captives, who'd passed out, fell to the ground. She walked over to Takeyo, who was still caught up in the vines, while Shino got some rope out to tie up the others.

Takeyo looked stubbornly at Kurenai as she approached him. "You can't fool me! This isn't real!" he yelled. He closed his eyes and stabbed himself in the leg with the kunai that was still in his hand. When he opened them, a mixture of pain and confusion etched across his features. Blood spilled forth from the wound, but the vines hadn't disappeared. "What?"

Another kunoichi came into view. "Guess you thought that would work, huh?" said Miyuko, her head downcast. When she raised it up, her turquoise eyes were glowing. "But unlike sensei's, my vines are real."

Kiba appeared next, a small smirk on his face. "Bet you feel like an idiot right about now."

Takeyo looked at him with disgust. "Shut up! Leaf Village scum!"

"You jerk!" Kiba yelled back. He ran up and punched Takeyo hard in the face.

"What are you Sound ninja doing here anyway?" Kurenai demanded an answer.

Takeyo spit the blood from his mouth. "None of your business!"

"Heh." Kiba didn't look impressed. "Brave words coming from someone who was about to abandon his comrades."

Takeyo laughed sadistically. "They're not my comrades. They're just weaklings, like you!"

Kiba was about to punch him again, when strange markings suddenly appeared and spread across Takeyo's body. They looked like ink blots. Even though it was a pattern he'd never seen before, Kiba recognized it immediately. It was the first stage of the Curse Mark.

Takeyo quickly snapped the vines loose from his body with his new found strength. He caught Kiba's fist with his left hand, and punched the Inuzuka with his right. Kiba went flying back, smashing into a tree. Then, Takeyo ran away with speed far greater than any normal person would have.

Kurenai cursed under her breath. She didn't see that one coming.

Miyuko's eyes turned back to normal and she rushed over to Kiba who was slowly getting up. She put her hand on his back. "Are you okay?"

"Don't touch me!" Kiba growled, blood dripping from his mouth.

Miyuko flinched. She couldn't remember him ever sounding so angry. Was he really that mad at her?

Shino, who had just finished his task, walked over to them. "What's going on?"

Kiba's body began to shake uncontrollably and more growls escaped from his throat.

Kurenai could tell something was wrong. "Miyuko, get away from him!"

But before she had a chance to, Kiba stood the rest of the way up and glared down at her. Miyuko's eyes grew wide at the sight before her. Long fangs extended from Kiba's mouth and his once friendly brown eyes had turned a bloodthirsty red. The nails on his fingers, which were longer than usual, slashed out at her, knocking her to the ground.

"Miyuko!" Kurenai yelled and ran over to her. The claw marks on the girl's arm looked painful, but not life threatening.

"I'm all right, sensei," said Miyuko, more concerned about Kiba than herself.

Shino tried to subdue his teammate. "Kiba! Get a hold of yourself!"

But it was useless. Kiba had lost all sense of reasoning. Revenge was the only thing on his mind. He knocked Shino out of his way and took off on all fours in the same direction that Takeyo had fled.

Kurenai cursed again. It was one disaster after another. She helped Miyuko to her feet.

Miyuko looked confused. "What happened to Kiba?"

Shino was silent for a moment. "I've never seen it before, but it looked like he partially transformed."

"Partially transformed?" Miyuko repeated. "Into what?"

Kurenai saw no point in hiding it from her any longer. "A wolf," she stated. "Normally he completely changes when there's a full moon out."

"Why didn't anyone tell me this before?" Miyuko looked hurt, more emotionally than physically.

Kurenai looked down. "Kiba didn't want you to know about it. You couldn't have done anything anyway."

Miyuko didn't like her answer. She looked adamantly at her sensei. "But I can now." She took off running in the same direction as Kiba.

Kurenai stared after her in shock. "Miyuko! Get back here!"

_Forgive me, sensei_, Miyuko thought as she raced through the forest. It was the first time she ever purposefully disobeyed Kurenai's orders.


	11. Not So Selfish

**Heart of the Wolf**

Chapter Eleven: Not So Selfish

"Byakugan!" Hinata yelled the visual jutsu by name. Her vision shot through the village walls and out into the forest.

"What do you see?" Neji asked her. He'd brought her to the training grounds once again, this time helping Hinata enhance her Byakugan since she was still having trouble meditating.

Neji thought it must've stemmed from whatever happened last night. He knew something was amiss when Hinata showed up at the Hyuga compound alone. Kiba was suppose to have accompanied her home. But he wasn't one to pry. If Hinata wanted him to know about it, she'd tell him.

Hinata focused. "Just trees."

"Concentrate harder," Neji advised. "Try to hone in on a smaller object."

Her eyes caught sight of a delicate butterfly and she followed it's graceful movements until..

"Hinata!" A girl's voice broke through. It sounded so desperate, Hinata immediately released the jutsu.

Her vision returned to normal and she saw Hana rushing up to them with a large white dog by her side. Was this Akamaru?

Hana seemed out of breath. "Kurenai told me I'd find you here."

Neji stepped forward, angry. "This better be important, Inuzuka. You're interrupting Hinata's training."

Akamaru snarled at him, causing Neji to take a step back.

Hana looked anxiously at the younger Hyuga. "Hinata, I know you and Kiba had a fight last night, but please, he needs our help. You must come with me. You're probably the only one who can get through to him right now."

Hinata's heart froze. "Where is he?"

"In the forest," Hana replied. "But I must warn you, he's not himself."

Neji looked askance at her. "What exactly does that mean?"

Hana didn't want to reveal too much with Neji there. "I don't have time to explain. We must hurry. Kiba ran off after the enemy alone. Miyuko is trying to find him, but that's not the worst part. The Elders have overridden the Hokage's orders and are about to send out a special task force to apprehend him… at all cost."

A feeling of dread washed over Hinata. "Let's go," she said.

As she walked past Neji, he grabbed her wrist. "I can't let you do this, Hinata. It's too dangerous."

Hinata looked back at him. "I'm going, Neji. I have to. The last thing I said to him was.." Tears formed in her pale eyes. "The look on his face.." Emotional, she couldn't finish her sentences.

Neji had empathy for her. He released his hold. "Fine, but I'm coming with you."

Hinata nodded and the four of them set out.

* * *

Following the scent of the enemy's blood, Kiba blindly tore through the forest. The smell became stronger as he entered a small clearing. Pausing for a moment, Kiba spotted his target standing on the opposite end.

Takeyo turned to look at his pursuer. Kiba growled and ran full force at him. Surprisingly, Takeyo stood his ground.

Kiba's long sharp claws were mere centimeters from the Sound ninja's face, when, all of a sudden, his feet were swept out from under him. A thick net that was hidden beneath the leaves encompassed Kiba's body, lifting him off the ground. He tried to claw free, but to no avail.

Takeyo smirked. "Bet you feel like an idiot right about now. Isn't that what you said to me, Kiba Inuzuka? I must admit, my team wasn't expecting an ambush. What's funny is, we were sent on a mission to capture you. Traps were set up along the way in case we were pursued. It's only luck that you've slipped into my hands."

Takeyo walked around the front of the net to get a better view of his catch. Kiba thrashed around like a wild animal.

"Not that you can understand me anyway." Takeyo examined Kiba's altered appearance. "I heard that you could change into the wolf when a full moon was present, but it's daylight and you've half transformed. My boss will find this very interesting."

Just then, two kunai flew through the air, slicing through the ropes. The net holding Kiba fell to the ground. Takeyo spun around in the direction the knives had come from. The young kunoichi from before was standing in the clearing, a firm look on her face.

"Let him go," Miyuko ordered.

Takeyo's dark brown eyes narrowed. "You came alone, didn't you? Admirable, but foolish."

Miyuko looked at her teammate, who was tangled up in the net. "What do you want with Kiba?"

An evil smile played across Takeyo's lips. "Lord Orochimaru is going to dissect him and use his DNA for experiments."

Miyuko blanched, hearing the infamous name. She tried not to let her courage falter. "I.. I won't let you take him."

Takeyo laughed. "And what makes you think you can stop me? You couldn't before."

Miyuko knew he was right. Her vines had no effect on him. Her best option was to stall him until help arrived. She pulled out a kunai and stood her ground.

Takeyo eyed her. "Such a pretty thing. I think I'll have some fun with you before I go."

Using the Curse Mark's power, Takeyo was on her in an instant, grabbing her wrist in a steel grip. Miyuko winced from the pain and the kunai dropped from her hand. He raised his other hand up to slap her. She closed her eyes, waiting for the impact. Suddenly, Takeyo cried out and let go of her. Miyuko opened her eyes to see something on his back. Kiba had broken free and was viciously clawing at the man.

He tried to shake him off, but Kiba wouldn't let go. Having no other choice, Takeyo clinched his fists and a row of horns shot out of his arms and upper back. The sharp objects pierced into Kiba, making him fall back on the ground. The second stage of the Curse Mark turned the Sound ninja's skin a dark tan color. He turned around and glared at Kiba with his penetrating yellow eyes.

"Who would've thought a weakling like you would make me have to change into my second form," Takeyo growled.

Even though he was slightly injured, Kiba stood back up. He was about to take Takeyo on again when a voice stopped him.

"Kiba, don't!" Hinata screamed.

Kiba's red eyes found the frightened girl. She was on the opposite side of the clearing with two other figures. But why did she look so familiar?

Without warning, a blur of white collided into him. Kiba and Akamaru rolled around on the ground, growling at each other. Oblivious to what he was doing, Kiba clawed at the dog. Akamrau whimpered, but he wouldn't give up. When Kiba's hand came at him again, he bit into it forcefully.

Kiba howled in pain as the Akamaru's sharp teeth pierced into his skin. Then, his body began to shake violently and Akamaru released him. The Inuzuka slowly started to change back to normal. His long fangs and claws gradually receded and his eyes turned brown once again.

Exhausted, Kiba sat up. He blinked his eyes for a moment, then stared at his dog. "Akamaru?"

Recognizing him immediately, Akamaru wagged his tail and licked his master's face. Overjoyed, Kiba smiled and ruffled his canine's fur.

Miyuko ran over to them. "Kiba," she said, relief in her voice. She was glad he was back to his old self.

"Touching reunion," said Takeyo. "Now you can die together!"

Abandoning his mission, Takeyo ripped some of the horns off his back and threw them directly at Kiba and Akamaru.

Knowing they wouldn't be able to move out of the way in time, Miyuko instinctively stepped in front of them. Her eyes grew wide as the sharp objects embedded into her back.

"No!" Kiba yelled, helplessly reaching out to her. He jumped to his feet and Miyuko stumbled forward, collapsing into his arms.

"Miyuko!" he cried out, sitting down with her. "Why? Why did you do that?"

Miyuko gave him a painful smile. "Guess I'm not as selfish as you thought I was, Kiba."

Kiba flinched. Her words were like a knife to his heart. Tears streamed down his face.

Hinata couldn't take it anymore. She ignored Neji's order to stay back and ran toward Kiba.

Takeyo focused in on the Hyuga, but soon was distracted as Neji and Hana opened fire on him. The Sound ninja deflected their weapons with the horns on his arms.

Hinata fell to the ground where Kiba was. Tears fell down her own face when she saw Miyuko's injuries and limp form.

Kiba held Miyuko close to him. She whispered something in his ear and he nodded. Then, Miyuko closed her eyes and slipped away.

Kiba wept over his fallen teammate. Anger filled him once again and he snapped his head up, giving Takeyo a death glare. He gently laid Miyuko down and raised up.

Afraid of what he might do, Hinata stood up and grabbed his arm. "Kiba, you're injured. Please, let Neji and Hana handle this."

But Kiba knew he was the only one who could take Takeyo down. He removed her hand and looked solemnly at her. "Stay back, Hinata."

Hinata didn't want to, but she listened to him and backed away.

"Takeyo!" Kiba yelled.

He looked over at Kiba. Takeyo could tell the Leaf ninja wanted to fight and he laughed. "Guess you want to end up like your teammate," he said unremorsefully.

Kiba got down on all fours and instantly changed into a large white wolf. Saliva spilled forth from his razor sharp teeth. Akamaru walked up to stand next to him and they both growled at the enemy.

Takeyo took a few steps back, feeling an overpowering killer intent. Fear surged up inside him and he turned around and fled into the trees.

The two white creatures sped off after him, chasing him further into the forest.

Takeyo didn't get very far. Akamaru ripped the tendon in his leg, sending the man crashing to the ground. Then, Kiba was over top of him, his teeth bared.

Takeyo rolled over, looking terrified. "Please don't kill me!" he pleaded, trying to crawl away from them.

But Kiba wasn't in the forgiving mood. He lunged at the man, ripping his throat out. Takeyo gurgled for a little bit. Then, he was silent.

Soon after, Hinata, Neji, and Hana found them. Kiba and Akamaru turned to look at them.

Hinata gasped at the sight. The wolf's white fur was coated with bright red blood. "K-kiba," was all she managed to get out.

"Stay where you are!" A man's voice rang out.

Suddenly, they were surrounded by the task force unit the Elders had sent out. Two Anbu in porcelain masks stepped forward with catch poles in their hands. The wolf backed away from the men.

"Don't fight them," Hana urged.

Kiba stood still and the men slipped steel cables around his neck.

Once he was secure, the task force escorted the group back home, along with the fallen.

Night had taken over as they entered the village gates. The four could only watch as Anbu walked away with the wolf.

Akamaru whimpered. Hana patted his head, trying to comfort him.

"What are they going to do with Kiba?" Hinata asked her cousin.

Neji could tell she was upset. "I don't know," he said honestly.

* * *

A/N: Both of my OCs were killed in this chapter. I really debated on whether Miyuko should die or not. Takeyo.. I didn't mind taking him out (the monster). Kiba has bonded with Akamaru again and can now change into the wolf whenever he wants to. But what do the Elders have planned for Kiba?


	12. Red String of Fate

**Heart of the Wolf**

Chapter Twelve: Red String of Fate

The next morning, the sun began to rise, shining through the single window of the small room. Tsunade scowled at the two elder figures sitting across from her. Koharu and Homura scowled back. Or was that their natural faces? They sat on cushioned seats in one of the conference rooms. Just like their opinions, Tsunade was on one side, the advisers on the other.

"I don't appreciate you going behind my back like that," the Hokage flat-out stated. "Dispatching a task force to apprehend a Leaf shinobi that I'd sent out on a mission."

The old lady, Koharu, spoke first. "According to Kurenai, Kiba had lost control. We were only trying to protect the Leaf Village."

Tsunade's brown eyes narrowed. "This incident occurred outside of the village walls."

"And the repercussions could have gone beyond that." Homura stared at her through his glasses. "We couldn't have him running around loose, now could we? What if he would've attacked the village, or worse, another village?"

"I would have stepped in before that happened.." said the Hokage. "..if I had been given the chance."

"Because of what we did, a crisis was avoided," said Koharu, seeming a bit pleased with herself. "Kiba is now in custody and Konoha is safe."

Tsunade's voice rose. "I don't believe it was ever in danger," she fought back.

"We were doing what was in the best interest of us all," said Homura. "Surely you can understand that."

Thinking about current and past events, a vein in Tsunade's forehead pulsated. "If I tried to understand your reasoning, my head would explode!"

"Calm down, Tsunade." Koharu scolded her as if she were a child.

Tsunade was about to retort when there was a knock on the door. _What now?_ she thought. "Enter!"

One of the Elder's men came into the room. "Excuse me, but Kiba Inuzuka has transformed back to normal again."

Tsunade eyed the man. "Well, send him in."

He looked at Koharu and Homura, who nodded their heads at him.

"Right away," the man said and disappeared out the door.

As they silently waited, Tsunade rested her cheek on her palm. She studied the older couple in front of her, who shifted uncomfortably in their seats. _They're enjoying this about as much as I am_, she thought sarcastically.

Tsunade dropped her hand and her brow furrowed when she heard a strange noise. It sounded like.. clinking. Her eyes widened. _They wouldn't have.._

Kiba Inuzuka walked into the room, guards on either side of him. But it wasn't his disheveled appearance that caught her attention, it was his wrists enslaved by a chain of metal cuffs.

Tsunade immediately stood up and stomped across the room. Each step made a loud boom under her feet. The guards sweat dropped as she approached.

The Elders nervously rose to their feet.

"It was necessary," said Koharu. "For his protection and ours."

"We can't overlook the fact that Orochimaru is after him," added Homura. "It's best if we keep him confined."

Angry about Kiba being treated like a prisoner, Tsunade glared back over her shoulder at them. "If it was up to you, Naruto would be in the same position!" Then, she turned her attention back to Kiba.

He remained silent, his head downcast, eyes closed. They shot open when he heard a loud cracking sound. Kiba's cuffs fell from his wrists and landed with a thud on the floor. He stared down at them for a few seconds. Tsunade had broken them with her bare hands. He raised his head up to look at her, pain and remorse in his eyes.

"Kiba, what happened to Miyuko wasn't your fault," Tsuande spoke gently. "Don't put all the blame on yourself."

"That's easier said than done." Kiba's voice was shaky.

Tsunade placed her hand on his shoulder. "It will take time.. a long time for your heart to heal. I'm taking you off active duty until further notice."

"Is that all?" asked Homura. "But he's dangerous."

"Yes," agreed Koharu. "He violently killed a man."

Tsunade turned around, her blood boiling. "That man was a Sound ninja, who was the leader of a group about to infiltrate the Leaf Village!"

She stared at the Elders, daring them to say another word. When they backed down, she turned to Kiba once again. "I don't believe you're a danger to yourself or anyone else. You are free to go."

Kiba nodded soberly. He turned around and started to leave.

"Oh, one more thing," said the Hokage.

Kiba stopped dead in his tracks. It was the same thing she said before the mission. _Be careful_, were her next words. He wished more than anything that he would've listened to her. Kiba looked back at her.

Tsunade's eyes softened. "Take care of yourself."

Even though his own well being was the furthest thing from his mind, Kiba nodded anyway and walked out of the room.

* * *

Kiba somehow found his way home. His mother and sister welcomed him, but he didn't respond. Instead, he headed straight for the bathroom to take a hot shower. Kiba scrubbed his skin until it felt raw, but he couldn't get the smell of blood to go away.

Afterward, he went to his room, got dressed, and laid on his bed. Akamaru nudged him with his nose and whimpered. Kiba ignored him and stared at the wall. He was dead to the world. Lifeless.

Later on, he heard a loud pounding on his locked door. "Kiba!" Tsume called. "You need to eat something!"

When she kept it up, he couldn't take it any longer. "I'm not hungry!" Kiba yelled.

Why couldn't she just leave him alone? He didn't feel like being around anyone or anything. Even being around Akamaru didn't bring him happiness. He had kicked his dog out of his room by this time.

Kiba stayed in bed all day. When night had fallen, he snuck out of the house and climbed up the path of the mountain. At the top, he walked over to the cliff edge and looked out over the village.

It was so peaceful up here. No wonder Hinata liked this place so much.

_Hinata_, thought Kiba. He wondered what she thought of him now. The frightened look on her face after he killed that man was almost too much to bear. He didn't want to think about it. He'd rather..

"K-kiba."

Kiba's eyes widened and he turned his head to see the person he was thinking about, looking just as beautiful as ever. "Hinata."

Somehow, their roles had gotten reversed. Kiba was the one on the cliff edge, while Hinata watched helplessly. Now each knew how the other had felt the night they'd met.

"What are you doing here?" Hinata slowly walked toward him.

Kiba turned to face her. "I.. needed a place to think."

As she approached, his eyes fell to the ground. "Hinata, if you want nothing more to do with me, I'll understand."

Kiba watched as her feet stopped abruptly in front of him.

Still unable to look at her, he continued on. "I killed someone last night and I felt no remorse. I'm nothing but a monster. Your life would be better off without me."

She grabbed both of his hands and pulled him away from the edge. "How could you say that?"

Not quite believing his own ears, Kiba looked up into her watery eyes.

Hinata kept hold of his hands. "Kiba, my life didn't start until you walked into it."

Kiba' s breath caught in his throat. He felt tears coming to his own eyes. "Hinata," he said brokenly.

Hinata decided to do something very brave. She raised up on her tiptoes and gently pressed her lips against his own.

At first, Kiba didn't know what to do. The girl that seemed so shy and timid before _was __kissing him. _His body finally caught up with his mind and he wrapped his arms around her, pulling Hinata closer to him. Their kiss deepened.

When they pulled apart, Hinata smiled up at him. Kiba smiled back. It was like they were connected by an invisible string that could never be severed. And yet, it had always felt that way.

Kiba's smile faded. "Forgive me, Hinata."

She looked confused. "For what?"

Kiba frowned. "I told you, no, begged you not to come up on this mountain. Yet, I've done the same thing. And not just tonight. Those few months you spent training and I couldn't see you.. I'd come up here every night, hoping you would show up. How pathetic is that?"

"Not pathetic at all," Hinata reassured him. "And I'm sorry too."

This time, Kiba looked confused. "For what?"

"For what happened to Miyuko." There was silence for a moment. Hinata was almost too afraid to ask the next question. She lowered her head. "What did she whisper to you before she.. "

Kiba raised her chin up to look into her pale eyes. "She said that life was too short and not to let you slip away."

Hinata bit her lip, trying not to let tears fall down her face, but they did anyway. She hugged Kiba as tight as she could.

"And I won't, Hinata," he said, holding her just as tight. "Now that I know you feel the same way."

They held on to each other, until someone spoke. "Hinata."

Kiba and Hinata slowly broke apart when they saw Neji walking toward them.

Kiba grimaced. Why did her cousin always have to show up? Though his next words took him by surprise.

"I'm sorry," Neji apologized. "But your father and the Hyuga Council want to see you immediately. They said it was important."

Hinata felt her stomach drop. "Um.. all right." She looked over at Kiba. "I'll see you later?"

Kiba smiled at her. "You can count on it."


	13. The Plan

A/N: First off, I'd like to apologize for the delay. My life turned into one giant Murphy's Law in the worst way. Now that my head's above water, I bring you the latest chapter. :)

* * *

**Heart of the Wolf**

Chapter Thirteen: The Plan

Neji and Hinata walked down one of the long hallways of the Hyuga compound. Two guards stood in front of a large door. The men opened it as soon as they approached.

Hinata, filled with foreboding, looked nervously at her cousin. Neji looked back at her solemnly. Neither one knew what was going on, the older one could just hide it better.

As they began to enter, a guard stepped in front of Neji. Unhappy about the obstruction, he looked coldly at the man.

"Only Lady Hinata is allowed beyond this point." The guard tried to sound brave, but his voice cracked under the glare Neji was giving him.

Hinata's uneasiness grew at the thought of her cousin not by her side. He wouldn't be able to protect her this time. She looked back at him as the door closed. Hinata caught a small glimpse of worry on his face before it completely shut.

"Lady Hinata Hyuga."

Hinata jumped at the sound of her name and turned around.

The Hyuga Council, consisting of several members of the head family, were standing on a raised half-circled platform, looking down at her. Hiashi was passively standing off to the side and her sister was a short distance in front of her. Hanabi's eyes darted toward her. Hinata could see fear dwelling deep within them.

She walked up and stood next to her slightly shaking sister. Hinata's protective instincts were stronger than ever and she resisted the urge to console her. For Hanabi, it must be like living a nightmare right now.

An older man with long gray hair, who stood out in front, got Hinata's attention. "You've recently been training with Neji."

Hinata couldn't tell if it was a question or not. "Yes," she replied, her voice low. The coldness of his eyes reminded her of her father's.

"Your development has come to our attention," he spoke again. "Because of this, the title of heir has been brought forth."

Hinata could see her sister shift nervously out of the corner of her eye. She wanted to do something for her like she said she would. Hinata looked boldy at the man. "What do you mean? My father has already chosen the next heir. It was promised to my sister, Lady Hanabi."

"Yes," the man replied. "but that may change."

Hinata quickly looked at her father, who seemed unaffected by the statement. Wasn't he going to say anything? Didn't he even care about Hanabi? He'd been personally training her all these years in preparation for taking over some day. Hinata thought he would at least defend his own decision, but Hiashi remained silent.

The elder looked between the two girls. "A duel has been ordered to decide both of your fates. Whoever is the victor will be the next leader of the strong Hyuga Clan. The loser .."

Hinata glanced over at Hanabi, who was already staring down at the floor in defeat.

".. will be branded with the Cursed Seal."

* * *

The next morning, it started to rain during Miyuko's memorial service. Kiba, Shino, and Kurenai, in black attire, stood in front of her grave, along with a few others to pay their respects.

Kiba kept looking around, expecting Hinata to show up. But, as the service ended, his heart sank.

Shino, who was standing beside him, seemed to read his teammate's thoughts. "Something must have come up."

Kiba knew he was talking about Hinata. "Yeah," was his only response.

After Kurenai told them they were still a team and could come to her anytime they needed to, what was left of Team 8 went their separate ways. Kiba, spotting someone standing off in the distance, ran toward the figure. Though, as he drew closer, Kiba realized it wasn't the Hyuga he was hoping for.

Neji stood still, watching Kiba approach, the rain spattering off his umbrella. Kiba didn't have the luxury of staying dry.

"What are you doing here, Neji?" Kiba questioned.

"Hinata asked me to come on her behalf," Neji replied, stone-faced.

"Why didn't she come?" Kiba ignored the rain.

"She's dealing with a different matter, but she wanted me to tell you that she's.."

"Yes?" Kiba looked anxious.

Neji acted like he'd rather cut off his right arm than speak the next words. "..that she's sorry and she'll contact you as soon as she can."

Kiba wiped the water from his face. "What does that mean?" He had a bad feeling when Neji didn't respond. "It's not going to take months before I see her again, is it?"

Neji wouldn't answer. Instead, he gave the Inuzuka a disapproving look.

Kiba shifted slightly. "Look, if her family doesn't like the fact that I can turn into the wolf.."

"It's not that," Neji countered.

Kiba's eyes narrowed. "You didn't tell her father?"

"No." Neji almost looked offended. "I have no intention of telling anyone your secret. If Hinata wants Lord Hiashi to know, she'll tell him herself. I believe she's dealing with a clan matter."

"A clan matter?" Kiba repeated.

"And before you ask," said Neji. "I don't know anything about it. As of now, I'm being kept in the dark, but I'm sure I'll find out soon enough. Secrets have a way of revealing themselves."

Kiba, unhappy about not having any answers, grunted. "Please let me know when you find something out."

"I'm not sure I can," Neji said coldly. "You are an outsider."

Kiba looked confused. "Neji, we're from the same village."

Neji turned to go. "Yes, but we are from different clans, so I can't promise you anything."

Kiba felt anger swelling within him as Neji walked away. He didn't think he'd ever understand the Hyuga Clan. He just hoped that whatever Hinata was going through, she'd be okay.

* * *

Hinata watched as the rain pelted against her bedroom window. She was upset that she couldn't attend Miyuko's funeral, but she had a very important matter to tend to.

She turned to look at her sister, who was sound asleep on her bed. Hanabi had snuck into her room in the middle of the night, unable to sleep. The memory was still fresh in her mind.

_Hinata heard the sound of her door slide open._

"_Sister Hinata," Hanabi's low voice filtered through the silence. "Can I come in?"_

_Hinata was wide awake. Obviously, they were both experiencing the same type of insomnia. She sat up in her bed. "Yes, Hanabi."_

_She lit the lamp on her nightstand as Hanabi closed the door and walked across the room._

_Hanabi stiffly sat down on her sister's bed. Hinata could tell she was uncomfortable about even being there._

"_It's okay, Hanabi." Hinata tried to touch the girl's arm, but she flinched away._

"_How can you say that?" Hanabi stared at her. "They're going to make us fight.. and soon they'll place the Cursed Seal on me."_

_Hinata thought over her words. "What makes you think you'll lose? You're strong, Hanabi. You'll most likely beat me."_

_Hanabi almost snorted. "Please don't treat me like a child." She looked down, tears forming in her eyes. "Father has no confidence in me. If he did, none of this would be happening."_

"_Are you going to give up just because of father?" Hinata questioned, a hint of anger in her voice._

_Hanabi couldn't hold back her tears. "He has betrayed me. He said I would be the next heir, but he lied. He must not believe in me anymore."_

_Hinata, deep in thought, quietly listened to her sister's sobs. Then, she spoke up. "Hanabi, I want you to do something for me."_

_Hanabi wiped her tears away and looked into her sister's serious face._

_Hinata continued, "When we fight, come at me with everything you've got. Don't hold back. Promise me."_

_Hanabi looked confused. Why was her sister saying such things?_

"_Promise me," Hinata urged again._

_Even though Hanabi couldn't understand, she whispered, "I promise."_

_Hinata, feeling a bit relieved, laid back down on her bed. She patted the space next to her. Hanabi laid down beside her and Hinata stroked her sister's hair until they both drifted off to sleep._

A knock on the door startled Hinata.

Neji slid the door open and entered. "I relayed your message to Kiba."

Hinata looked at her sister's sleeping form. "Good. One less thing to worry about."

He glanced over at Hanabi. "Hinata, I hope you know what you're doing."

She feigned innocence. "I don't know what you mean." Hinata had a plan worked out and the less Neji knew about it, the better. If he did find out, he'd most likely try to talk her out of it.

Neji's pale eyes studied her. "I'm not sure what's going on, but I have a bad feeling you're going to do something .." He tried to search for the right word, but could only come up with, ".. stupid."

Hinata gave him a fake smile. "Everything's fine. Don't worry."

Neji didn't believe her. "For some reason, you telling me not to worry, makes me worry."


	14. Face Off

**Heart of the Wolf**

Chapter Fourteen: Face Off

The following day, Hinata and Hanabi stood facing each other at the Hyuga training grounds. In attendance were the Hyuga Coucil and, not only members from the head family, but the branch family as well, observing from the sidelines.

Neji, who was among the small crowd, was shocked at the scene before him. His cousins were about to duel. He knew something was going on, but he would've never guessed this. Did the Council order them to fight because he had started training Hinata? Guilt pounded against his chest at the thought. He would've never done it, if he knew this would be the outcome.

The older councilman from before addressed the people. "You may wonder why we have all gathered here this afternoon. There have been murmurings from not only the head family, but the branch family as well over who should be the next heir to the Hyuga Clan. Today, it will be decided once and for all. Lady Hinata and Lady Hanabi will face off against each other for the title. This is the only way to put our minds at ease. So, without further ado, let the battle begin!"

As if on cue, Hinata and Hanabi positioned themselves into the Hyuga stance.

"Byakugan!" both girls yelled in unison and chakra rushed to their eyes. They slowly paced around each other, waiting for the other to strike.

Hinata could tell her sister was nervous. "What are you waiting for, Hanabi?" she asked coldly.

Hanabi flinched. Why was her sister being so mean all of a sudden?

Hinata's eyes narrowed slightly. "Are you still letting father discourage you?"

"No," Hanabi said defensively, but even she knew that wasn't true.

Hinata gave her a doubtful look.

Wanting to prove herself, Hanabi mustered up what little courage she had and dashed forward. She thrust her palms at her older sister over and over again, but Hinata blocked each one. After a few minutes of this, Hanabi became frustrated and stepped back. Then, she'd come at her again, but it kept leading to the same conclusion.

Hinata remained on the defensive, allowing Hanabi to attack her numerous times, but never struck back.

"You can do better than this, Hanabi," Hinata said in a low voice when they were close to each other.

"Stop it!" Hanabi yelled. She thrust her palms at her with even greater force than before.

Hinata secretly smiled to herself. It was harder to dodge the attack this time.

Hanabi, seeming a bit more focused now, added a few kicks and leg sweeps.

Hinata blocked or dodged them and threw in some palm strikes of her own, ones that Hanabi could easily avoid.

Suddenly, while Hanabi was blocking, there was a small opening where Hinata could strike. Anyone with a good eye could've seen it. Which is exactly what her cousin did from where he was positioned.

_There Hinata,_ Neji thought to himself._ Strike her now._

Hiashi, who was on the opposite side, also noticed the hole in Hanabi's defense, but his indifferent face didn't give him away.

Hinata pretended like she didn't see it. "Remember your promise, sister."

Hanabi, breathing heavily, thought back to their conversation the other night. She remembered Hinata making her promise to come at her with everything she had and to not hold back. Her sister had this planned out from the beginning. She couldn't understand it then, but it was perfectly clear to her now.

_She's going to let me win_, Hanabi thought, tears forming in her eyes.

Hinata gave her a determined look. "Don't let me down."

Hanabi felt a pain in her chest. "I can't," she whispered. "I can't do this."

How could she? How could she strike her sister down when Hinata was only trying to protect her?

Hinata could sense her apprehension. "Then your nothing but a liar," she said more coldly this time. "Just like father."

Hanabi flinched again. She closed her eyes for a moment, a mixture of anger and determination rising up within her. "I'm nothing like him!" she yelled. Then, Hanabi charged forward, hitting Hinata several times with an attack.

Hinata, leaving herself wide open, felt the full force of the blows.

When Hanabi was finished, she stepped back. Hinata stood still for a moment, blood dripping from the corners of her mouth. The young girl's eyes widened as her sister fell to her knees on the ground, then toppled over.

Staring at Hinata's motionless form, Hanabi released her visual jutsu and a few tears rolled down her cheeks.

Unable to just stand there any longer, Neji ran out onto the field and over to Hinata. He grabbed his cousin and turned her around so he could look at her.

"Why?" was the first word from Neji's mouth. "You had a clear shot, Hinata. Why didn't you strike?"

Even through the pain, Hinata smiled up at him. Neji had his answer.

Hanabi fell to her knees in despair. "Neji, because she lost, Hinata is going to be branded with the Cursed Seal."

Neji's eyes widened, but before he had time to react, another figure appeared in front of him. He raised his head up to see his uncle staring down at them.

Hiashi activated his Byakugan and examined Hinata's internal organs. "She'll be fine. Hanabi managed to miss her vitals. Though, it will still take a few weeks for Hinata to recover."

"Is it true?" Neji questioned him, feeling the weight of a heavy burden. "The Cursed Seal?"

Hiashi's eyes returned to normal. "Yes, Neji, but I have a plan. We need to talk."

* * *

Kiba's 'bad feeling' was justified. He hadn't seen Hinata in weeks, or even Neji for that matter. And with him off active duty, the Inuzuka had to find something to do or he'd go crazy.

He spent most of his time training with Akamaru in a remote area away from the village. Kiba had found it when they were younger while on one of their long walks. It was an open, yet secluded field where he didn't have to worry about someone stumbling across his secret.

Kiba and Akamaru's bond was stronger than ever, if that were at all possible. They instinctively worked well together in animal form. They were connected on a whole other level, working in unison to achieve their goal.

Kiba could change into the wolf at any time of his own free will. It was changing back that was proving difficult. And when he did, it left him feeling completely exhausted. He didn't know if it was a normal side-effect or something he could overcome. Kiba wondered how his predecessors dealt with the situation. He wished there was more information about what was happening to him, but they only had a few scrolls to go by, which didn't reveal much.

It was late evening when he and his canine friend were on their way back to the village. That's when Kiba noticed someone running toward them. It was Neji.

The Hyuga was acting the complete opposite from the last time Kiba saw him. His usual calm demeanor was gone, replaced with distress, and, instead of his standoffish manner, Neji looked eager to speak with him.

"I've been looking everywhere for you, Inuzuka." Neji sounded upset and a little out of breath.

Kiba blinked. Was he hearing him right? "Huh?" He looked baffled. Those were the last words Kiba expected to hear from the reclusive man. But his confusion instantly turned into anger. "Where's Hinata? I haven't seen her in forever."

"I was hoping you could tell me," said Neji. "She's been missing for hours. I can't find her anywhere."

Kiba suddenly felt his world falling apart. "Did you check up on the mountain?"

"It was the first place I looked. She wasn't there, but I'm not surprised. I don't think she wants to be found."

Kiba became irate. "What happened? I swear, if her father did something to her, I'll.."

"Believe it or not, her father is trying to help her." Neji defended his uncle.

Kiba looked incredulously at him.

The Hyuga realized that he would have to explain everything to him if he wanted Kiba's help. "Hinata and Hanabi were forced to duel a few weeks ago by the Hyuga Council."

"What?" Kiba couldn't hide his disbelief.

"But Hinata lost on purpose. She threw the fight and has been in recovery ever since. Now, she will eventually be branded with the Cursed Seal."

Kiba glared at Neji, upset about not being told anything. "You damn Hyugas and your stupid custom. If you think I'll help you find her, then you've got another thing coming."

Akamaru, sensing Kiba's hostility, growled at Neji, forcing him back a few steps.

Neji put his palm up. "You don't understand. My uncle has a plan, and if the two of you can locate Hinata, this whole thing can be resolved."

Kiba touched Akamaru's back and the dog instantly settled down and took a seat.

Kiba narrowed his eyes. "What makes you think we can trust you?"

Neji dropped his hand. "You should know that I care for Hinata as much as you do. And, even though she doesn't realize it, her father does too. He knows of a way to save her, if she's brought back home."

Kiba climbed up on Akamaru's back. "All right then. We'll find her."

Neji reached into his pack and pulled out a gray sash. He handed it to Kiba. "Here, you can use this. It's Hinata's."

Kiba took the material from him and let his dog take a few whiffs of it. "You got the scent, Akamaru?"

The dog barked as an indication of "yes".

"I'm counting on you, Kiba." Neji looked seriously at him.

"Are you sure you should put such faith in someone from a different clan? An outsider?" Kiba just had to reply.

Neji grimaced. His words from before were being thrown back in his face.

Kiba didn't wait for an answer. He patted his dog. "Let's go, Akamaru."

The dog took off in the direction of the smell, leaving Neji behind in a cloud of dust.


	15. Return

A/N: Fair warning: It gets a little bit hot.

* * *

**Heart of the Wolf**

Chapter Fifteen: Return

The sun was about to set as Kiba and Akamaru ventured further and further into the forest, following a scent that, for some reason, was hard to track. Soon, they could hear the sound of a small waterfall in the distance. Kiba's instincts told him to head toward the location.

As they parted from the trees, Kiba could see a figure sitting on a rock near the waterfall. She was a short distance away from them, wearing a purple kimono, her long dark hair flowing freely down her back.

Kiba's heart was racing as he slowly dismounted from Akamaru's back. "Good job, boy," Kiba whispered to him. "Stay here, okay?"

The dog gave a low grunt of approval. Sensing no danger, Akamaru lowered himself to the ground and rested his head.

Kiba took a deep breath and slowly made his way through the tall grass toward Hinata, who had her back to him. She didn't know he was there. At least, that's what he thought.

"Kiba," she said his name above a whisper, not even looking back at him.

He stopped dead in his tracks. How did she know? Then, Kiba remembered the Byakugan's 360 degree field of vision and continued forward.

"How did you find me?" she asked, feeling his presence directly behind her.

"I had a little help," Kiba admitted, holding the gray sash over her shoulder and out in front of her.

Hinata reached up and took it. She was silent for a moment. "Guess Neji told you what happened."

Kiba could hear the sadness in her voice. "Yes, he did."

"Why are you here?" she questioned, unable to turn around.

"You should know the answer to that, Hinata."

Kiba sat down behind her and grasped the sides of her arms. Hinata could feel his warm breath on the back of her neck.

"I care about you," Kiba whispered into her hair.

Hinata slumped her head. "I'm a lost cause, Kiba. Soon to be branded with the Cursed Seal. It would have been better if we'd never met."

Kiba felt a tightening in his chest. He turned her around to face him and his heart went out to her. Hinata's eyes were red from the countless number of tears she'd cried. It hurt him to see her in such pain. "Meeting you was the best thing that ever happened to me, because.. I found my soul mate."

Hinata sucked in a breath.

"I love you, Hinata." Kiba caressed her cheek. "I always have and I always will."

Hinata thought she'd cried every last tear, until water began filling up her eyes once again. "I love you too," she managed to say, before his lips came crashing down on hers with a need and urgency she'd never felt before.

As Kiba pulled her closer into him, Hinata's fingers instinctively found their way into his hair. She didn't think it was possible to feel this way; to go from such misery, to complete and utter bliss. Her worries and cares seemed to melt away in his arms.

His lips left hers to trail a path down her neck and back up again. Hinata closed her eyes and a moan escaped her lips. The sound of it even surprised herself.

Kiba pulled back to look at her. Hinata opened her eyes to see him staring at her with such intensity, it almost scared her. His grip on her arms became painful.

Hinata winced. "Kiba," she said his name again, breaking him out of his trance.

He immediately let go of her and stood up. "Hinata," Kiba said hoarsely. "I've got to get away from you."

Confusion struck her. "What's wrong?" she asked, hugging herself, missing the feel of his warmth already.

Kiba's body was reacting in a weird way. He remembered what he did to Miyuko, blindly slashing out at her when she was only trying to help him. He didn't want to hurt Hinata. He'd never forgive himself if he did.

His body felt like it was on fire. "I'm just.. really hot," he said, unbuttoning his shirt.

Hinata stood up. Wanting to aide him in some way, she pulled the sleeves down his arms. As she took the garment away from him, Hinata looked down. It was hard not to stare at his lean body.

Hinata assisting him in getting undressed didn't help Kiba in the slightest. In fact, it only made it worse. He tore his gaze away from her and looked over at the waterfall. "I need to cool off."

Kiba walked over to where the water cascaded down the rocks. He dipped the back of his head into the cool liquid, allowing it to flow down his neck and chest.

Hinata watched as the water found it's way down the crevices of his muscular form. She bit her lip and looked away again. Trying to find a distraction, she stared at the wildflowers slightly blowing in the breeze.

When Kiba was done, he shook off and walked back over to her. Hinata couldn't help but peek at him as he took his shirt back from her. The water glistened on his tan skin.

"That feels better." Kiba got dressed again. Then, he looked at Hinata, whose cheeks were slightly red. "Are you okay?"

Hinata quickly nodded her head.

"Anyway," Kiba went on. "Sorry about earlier. I don't know what got into me."

"It's okay," Hinata reassured him, even though she was slightly flustered. "I'm fine."

Kiba looked around at their surroundings. "It's beautiful here. When did you find this place?"

Hinata was thankful for the change in topic. "When I was about Hanabi's age, father stopped training me. I'd come here to secretly practice on my own. Nobody knows about it. I thought no one would find me here."

"So, you really didn't want to be found." Kiba was talking more to himself than anyone.

"Huh?" Hinata questioned.

"Nothing." Kiba shook his head. "Just something Neji told me. He said that your father knows of a way to save you."

Hinata looked doubtful. "My father? My father could care less about me or my sister."

"Neji said that he does," said Kiba. "If there is a way to prevent you from getting the Cursed Seal, then you should do it."

Hinata turned her back on him. "I knew it. You wouldn't love me anymore if they placed it on me, would you?"

Kiba immediately turned her back around. "That's not true. I'd love you whether you had it or not. I just don't want you to bear the burden if you didn't have to." Kiba was silent for a few seconds. "Can you trust your father?"

Hinata searched her feelings. "I don't know. My father has always been a great mystery to me. I don't know what he truly thinks or feels. He keeps everything hidden."

"What about Neji?" Kiba asked.

"My cousin has been protecting me all this time," said Hinata. "He has never lied to me, and he despises those that do, so.."

"You believe him," Kiba finished for her.

Hinata thought it over and nodded her head.

Kiba held out his hand to her. "Let's go back then."

Hinata looked down at it hesitantly.

"You won't be alone," Kiba added. "I'll be right there with you."

Hinata looked up at him. A small, comforted smile slowly formed on her lips as she reached out and took his hand.

* * *

It was starting to get dark by the time they reached the Hyuga compound. Kiba helped Hinata down from Akamaru's back. Her body slightly brushed up against his as he set her on the ground. Kiba suddenly wished they'd spent more time alone together at the waterfall. A question lingered in his mind. What would've happened if he hadn't stopped himself back there? But his thoughts were soon interrupted as Neji came out of the large structure to greet them.

Neji hid his relief. "I knew you could find her, Kiba. You can leave now. Our family has a lot to discuss."

Kiba glared at him. "I bring Hinata back home and you try to send me off just like that? I'm not going anywhere until I know what's going on."

Neji glared back at him. Hinata looked between the two, not sure what to do.

"Invite him inside, Neji." A deep male voice spoke out.

Everyone looked to see Hiashi standing in the doorway, his arms crossed over his chest.

Neji immediately straightened his spine, and Hinata bowed her head, unable to look at her father.

Kiba couldn't hide his surprise. He thought Hiashi would treat him coldly, but he was inviting him in. This would be the first time they'd get a chance to talk.

"It's the least we can do for the young man who has returned my daughter to me."

"Very well," Neji said reluctantly, motioning his hand for Kiba to move forward.

Kiba looked over at Hinata, whose head was still down. She was obviously frightened of the consequences she might have to face. Not caring what Hinata's father or cousin thought, he grabbed her hand.

Hinata looked up at him in shock. Unlike her, he wasn't afraid of anything. She followed him toward her father, who was blocking the doorway.

Kiba walked right up to the man and looked him boldly in the eye.

Hiashi looked down at their held hands, then back up at them again. Silently, he stepped aside and allowed them to enter.

* * *

A/N 2: Love me! I wrote this instead of getting ready for a trip tomorrow. I hope it was worth it. Please review and then I'll know if it was. Thanks to all that have read, reviewed, faved, and alerted this story so far. It means a lot and keeps me going. Only one more chapter left!


	16. A New Team

**Heart of the Wolf**

Chapter Sixteen: A New Team

Silently, they walked down one of the long cold hallways of the Hyuga compound. Hiashi led the way, Hinata and Kiba were still holding hands in the middle, and Neji took up the rear.

Kiba felt Hinata slightly shaking through his hand and realized, there was only so much comfort he could truly give her. He squeezed it, making her look over at him. Even though he didn't know what was going to happen, he smiled over at her. She managed to give a small smile back. Whatever it was, they would face it together.

They were so lost in each other, they almost ran into Hinata's father who had stopped.

Hiashi slid open a door and peered over his shoulder at them, his face void of emotion. "This way." He motioned them to enter before him.

Hinata swallowed nervously and followed Kiba into the room. Someone was sitting at a table. The person rose when they walked in.

Kiba was surprised to say the least. "Sensei?" _What is she doing here?_ The question burned in his mind, but he bit his tongue. He would find out soon enough.

Kurenai, who was dressed in her Jonin outfit, remained silent. She spoke up when Hiashi entered the room with Neji. "Mind telling me what I'm doing here?"

Kiba could tell his sensei wasn't very happy by the tone of her voice, and evidently she didn't know why she was here herself. This was getting interesting.

"Let's all have a seat and I'll explain everything to you." Hiashi tried his best to placate her.

Kurenai eyed Hiashi for a moment before taking a seat again. She never did care for the man. He seemed too cold for her taste, much like the compound in which he lived. If it wasn't for the Hokage ordering her to come here, she would've never stepped foot in the place.

Everyone took a seat, Hiashi sitting at the head of the table. He looked over at Kurenai on his right. "I heard about the recent loss of one of your students. You have my condolences."

Hiashi said the words with such a deadpan expression, Kurenai wondered if he meant what he spoke. The Hyugas were harder to read than anyone else she encountered, which was a little unsettling to her.

"Miyuko was a great kunoichi." Kurenai looked across the table at Kiba, whose head was tilted down. "She knew the dangers of being a Leaf ninja, but faced them anyways. She will never be forgotten."

"Which leads me to why you are really here." Hiashi took a deep breath. "I want you to consider my daughter, Hinata, as a replacement."

Kurenai and Kiba were slightly taken aback by the comment and Hinata gasped.

"Father." Hinata jerked her head toward him. "How could you suggest such a thing? I never went to the Ninja Academy. I'm not even a Genin."

"Oh, but you are," said Hiashi, making them look even more confused. "When you were younger, I tested you myself. You passed the Genin exam I gave you."

Kiba looked at the shocked girl by his side. "Hinata, do you remember your father ever testing you?"

"Yes," Hinata said in disbelief. "But I thought I failed. Father stopped training me after that." She turned back to him, hurt in her eyes. "Why father? If I passed, why did you cast me aside?"

Hiashi's eyes softened. "I had to, Hinata, for your sister's sake."

"What does that mean?" Kiba couldn't keep the anger from his voice. All Hinata ever wanted to do was become stronger, and her father prevented that from happening.

"The Hyuga Council demanded that Hanabi be branded with the Cursed Seal. I managed to hold them off, but I had to come up with a way to save her somehow. So, I stopped training Hinata and told them that her younger sister was stronger and would be the next heir. They couldn't touch Hanabi, if that were the case."

Kiba stood up, angry. "So, you make Hinata suffer instead. That was your solution?"

Hiashi's pale eyes narrowed. "You don't have children yet; therefore, you can't possibly understand."

Kiba clinched his teeth together before curse words came flying out.

"Kiba." Kurenai shot him a warning look. "Sit down."

He released an agitated breath and obeyed his sensei.

Hiashi continued. "I was trying to save both of my daughters, but saving one was causing me to lose the other. Hinata was miserable. Anyone could see that. So, I allowed Neji to train her, continuing where I left off. In the back of my mind, I knew the Hyuga Council would see how strong she was and question Hanabi's leadership. That's why I had a back up plan already in place."

"A back up plan?" Kurenai questioned.

"I had a feeling Hinata and Hanabi would be ordered to duel one day, and I knew Hinata would lose on purpose."

Hinata's eyes widened. How could her father know such things?

He answered her question. "Just like me, she wouldn't be able to sit idly by while the Cursed Seal was placed on Hanabi. So, I went to the Third Hokage when he was still alive and registered Hinata as a back-up or replacement ninja should the need ever arise. As a Leaf ninja, the Hyuga Council won't be able to touch her either."

"How can you be so sure of that?" Kiba still couldn't understand.

Kurenai, however, knew exactly where this was going. "As a Leaf ninja, it is the Hokage's duty to protect her."

Neji, who had been sitting quietly all this time, finally spoke up. "The Cursed Seal is placed on the branch family when they are very young for a reason. It's so the body can slowly adjust to it."

"What would happen if they placed it on Hinata now?" Kiba had to ask.

"One of three things," Neji replied. "She could be fine and go on living her natural life."

"What are the other two?" Kiba demanded when Neji grew silent.

Neji was reluctant to talk about it. "At the age she is now, Hinata could suffer brain damage and be reduced to a vegetated state or worse.. she could die from rejection of the Seal."

"I'm relying on you, Kurenai, to save my daughter." Hiashi fixed his gaze on her. "If she is part of your team, Hinata cannot be harmed."

Kiba stared at his sensei like she held the universe in her hand.

Kurenai stared back at him. In fact, it felt like everyone was boring a hole straight through her except for the young girl, who was shyly looking down. _Oh, no pressure_, she thought comically to herself. But she didn't have much of a choice, now did she? Tsunade knew she wouldn't be able to say 'no'. "Welcome to Team 8, Hinata. We'll meet in front of the Hokage at eight o'clock tomorrow morning."

Everyone relaxed, except for Hinata, who snapped to alert. "Yes, Kurenai-sensei." Hinata felt weird calling her that, but it was something she would have to get used to.

"Thank you." Hiashi bowed his head.

Kurenai gave a nod back. Then, she looked over at Kiba, who had a grateful look plastered on his face. "It's getting late. We should go."

Kiba stood up with his sensei, but before he left, he addressed the older gentleman. "Lord Hiashi, I was wrong about you."

Hiashi gave him a silent, yet questioning look.

Kiba closed his eyes and scratched the back of his head. "Here I thought you were a cold, heartless, jerk of a father.."

Hiashi grimaced and Neji's mouth dropped open in shock.

Kurenai stared wide-eyed at her student, hoping no more degrading adjectives would come flying out of his mouth, while Hinata hid a smile.

"..but, you're actually a good guy," Kiba finished, unaware of everyone's reaction.

Hiashi stared at him. He didn't think saying "thank you" would be an appropriate response.

Hinata immediately stood up. "Um.. father. If you don't mind, I'll walk them out."

He gave her a nod of approval.

Hinata pulled on Kiba's arm and quickly led him to the door with Kurenai.

When they left the room, Neji looked across the table at his uncle. "You know, if this didn't work, you still had one more option left; having Hinata marry into a different clan."

Hiashi huffed. "I was saving that as a last resort, Neji." He rubbed his temples. "And, after hearing Kiba speak, I'm glad I didn't use it." He dropped his hand, a hint of a smile appearing on his face. "Though, I have a feeling it will happen some day, whether I like it or not."

* * *

The next morning, Kurenai, Kiba, Hinata, and Shino met in front of the Hokage. Tsunade smiled across her desk at Team 8. "The meeting went well last night, I take it."

Kurenai wasn't falling for it. Tsunade knew what the outcome would be, even though she pretended not to. "Yes, it did."

Tsunade took a folder from Shizune, who was making sure all the paperwork was in order. "As a new team, you must learn to work together. I'm going to start out easy on you.."

Suddenly, the door to the Hokage's office flew open and an older man came bursting in. It was the elder of the Hyuga Council and he looked far from happy. "Just what do you think you're doing, Tsunade?"

The blonde frowned. "Well, I was trying to talk to my team before you barged in uninvited."

The councilman walked up to her desk. "I demand that you dismiss Hinata as a Leaf ninja. Hiashi concocted this plan with the Third Hokage behind the Council's back. It's disgraceful!"

A low growl escaped Kiba's throat and he was about to say something, but Tsunade beat him to it.

"What's disgraceful is _you_ trying to tell _me_ what to do." Tsunade glared at him. "You should know, if the Third was for it, than I am too. I've always followed in Sarutobi's footsteps, and I'm not about to stop now. It was a waste of your time coming here."

It looked like the man's veins were going to pop out of his head. "The last time a Hokage tried to interfere with a clan, things didn't go so well."

Tsunade's eyes narrowed. "Is that a threat?"

The man swallowed nervously, finally realizing who he was talking to. "Take it however you want. But know this, you haven't heard the last of me." He turned on his heel and stormed out of the room.

Hinata looked down. Things at home weren't going to be easy from here on out, but then again, they never were.

"Don't worry, Hinata." Tsunade noticed her reaction. "I've had to deal with old cranks before. It's nothing new."

Shizune chuckled. "Yeah. She's been around a long time herself, so she knows how to deal with them."

Tsunade gave her assistant a cold stare. Age was a forbidden topic around her.

Shizune's laughter died in her throat. "Um.. I'll shut up now."

* * *

After the meeting, Team 8, including Akamaru, who had been waiting outside, headed for the training grounds to test out their compatibility.

Shino fell in beside the new girl. He cleared his throat. "Welcome to the team, Hinata," he said in his montone voice. "I'm sure you will fit in just fine."

Hinata smiled over at him. "Thank you, Shino."

Kiba, who was on the other side of her, gave the Aburame an inquisitive look. "I hope you're not flirting, Shino. You know Hinata is already taken, right?"

The bug user's cheeks turned a light shade of red.

"Uh oh," Kiba joked. "I'm going to have to keep my eye on him, Hinata. He might try to steal you away from me."

Hinata began to blush as well. Being the rookie of the team, she knew what she had to look forward to.

Further along, Kiba stopped and grabbed Hinata's arm. "Oh, I almost forgot something."

Kurenai and Shino continued on, knowing they would catch up.

Kiba had a bemused look on his face. "Close your eyes."

Hinata was suspicious, but did what she was told. She felt something being tied around her.

"Okay," he said. "Open them."

Hinata opened her eyes to see a Leaf headband hanging loosley around her neck. She grabbed it and stared down at her own reflection in the shiny metal. A sense of pride washed over her and a smile slowly spread across her face. "Thank you, Kiba."

He smiled at her. "Your welcome, teammate."

All of a sudden, Akamaru nudged Hinata and she stumbled forward into Kiba's arms.

"Akamaru!" Kiba acted like he was going to reprimand him. Then, he looked down at Hinata and smiled again. "Good job, boy. Good job."

The dog barked in agreement.

Hinata giggled as Kiba leaned in for a kiss.

* * *

A/N: Thanks to all that have read! I left this story open for a sequel, so if you want one, Let Me Know! And, if you could, please tell me what you thought of the story overall or what you'd like to see **if** I make a sequel. I'd really like to hear from all of you. (Sequel is now up. Please check it out.)

Also, thank you so much to my reviewers. Especially those that reviewed almost every chapter. I don't single out, but you know who you are. :) I literally fed off of them. So, thank you from the bottom of my heart. They meant so much (you don't even know).~Ren


End file.
